The New Adventures Of The Mystery Twins
by B. Bandit19
Summary: Third installment of my Gravity Fall stories (Really glad you like them) but this one might not be as good
1. Chapter 1

Ah summer a time for lisere delight fun in the sun a time to kick back and relax...unless you're me and if it was summer

?/?-AHH

?-Drive faster

?-I'm going as fast as I can

A giant hand tries to grab them but they dodge it

Tyrone-Hello My name Tyrone,the blonde that is scream my ears off is my twin sister Rachel you're probably wondering why were being chase by a creature of unimaginable fear

Rachel-Watch out

They almost crashed into a fallen tree then freeze frame

Tyrone-Rest a sure there's a total logical explanation but we have to start at the beginning,Me and my sister were very popular people well my sister was since she was little she wanted to be a fashion designer and everything she made was a masterpiece she's loved by all the boys. Our parents Dipper and Pacifica Pines told me that they saved gravity falls once and no matter who I told they would not believe and because of that I was picked on by everyone if it wasn't for my sister protecting me I would have quit school which explains me Tyrone Pines I'm know as mystery solver of the school and I help with everyones problems around the school I really had to thank my dad and mom they told me they were in advance class when they were in school but that's off topic so I'm just going to jump ahead to how all this started it was just a normal day at school until…

Tyrone and Rachel were sitting in class listening to the lecture that the teacher was giving well Tyrone was listen Rachel was drawing new designs for her clothing for her brother to wear that's when the teacher called her who happen to our old preschool teacher

Rachel-Yes ma'ma

Wendy-Can you solve the equation on the board?

Rachel got and took the marker for the teacher and answered it to the best of her abilities but ended up getting it wrong either way

Wendy-Rachel I'm sorry that's wrong you should really pay attention to the lesson

Rachel-Why,Tyrone can just lend me his notes

Wendy-That's not the same a learning it on your own, do I need to call your mother again?

Rachel-No

Wendy-Good now back to your seat

She gave the marker back and returned to her seat and slammed a book on her head

Wendy-Now class we will…

(Bell Ringing)

Wendy-Huh guess that's the bell I will see you after lunch

Everyone got up from their desk and went to the lunch room Tyrone was looking for a place to sit while Rachel sat with her friends discussing new ideas for the fashion club but just when he was about to go to an empty table he lost his lunch and got tripped

Tyrone-Oh not today Robbie

he then got up to see that it was the class bully Robbie Valentino II who has been bullying him since preschool but has this huge crush on his sister since they were five

Robbie-Why not I got no money to get my own food plus I like seeing loser's fall

Tyrone-Yeah but why me,why not the other twelve year olds in the class?

Robbie-Because it's easier to pick on you the most and speaking of money, hand it over

Tyrone-You're holding it

Robbie-Not your lunch money the money you make as the school wannabe detective

Tyrone-I'm not stupid like you I keep that money in the one place you'll never get to

Robbie-Oh yeah where?

Tyrone-With..My..Sister

Robbie then lets go of Tyrone and looked over at the other table to Rachel Pines

Robbie-Try me Tyrone

He the pushed him to the ground again slick his hair back and walked over to Rachel who had a bad feeling she turned to her side to find Robbie blushing trying to talk to her

Rachel-If you want a date forget it

Robbie-Oh come on would it be that bad

Rachel-I would rather give up on fashion then date you also if you think that you'll get my brother's money forget it I already called dibs on my share of it

Tyrone-Who said you get a share?

Rachel-Mom did she said that I should earn my fair share of the work

Tyrone-Rachel all you do is scream while I do all the work

Rachel-No need to go into details all I'm saying is that this money belongs to us

Robbie-Well if that's true then why don't we put it to good use

Just then the bell rang

Rachel-Like I said I would rather give up fashion

She then grabbed her brother's hand and took him to her table with her friends who he never knew she then introduces them sitting next to him was Phoebe chu she was daughter to Candy chu and Mandy daughter of Grunda they were splitting images of their mothers but different personalities and styles

Mandy-So your cutie of a brother is going to sit with us?

That made Tyrone flinch when she called him "cute"

Rachel-Well he doesn't have that many friends here so I hope that's okay?

Phoebe-I could care less about it

Tyrone then joined them and talked about things

Few hours after lunch

Wendy-class I have just been informed that a new student will be joining us tomorrow so I want Robbie on his best behavior

Robbie-Hey!

who is this new student?

Wendy-All I can tell she comes from piedmont and she...

(Bell rings)

Wendy-I guess I'll tell later,you guys go home

Everyone then ran to the exit but Tyrone went to another room and inside was a detective room with everything he needs to be a school detective he sat on his desk and waited for someone to come by just then a girl walked in Tyrone looked up from his paperwork

Tyrone-Hello how may I help you?

?-Hi my name is Jackie and I lost something important

Tyrone-Well what did you lose

Jackie-I lost my mom's earrings I was wearing today but I lost them and I can't find them anywhere

Tyrone-Well where were you when you last had them?

Jackie then explained her entire situation to him he decided to take the case for a fee of course she gave him 5 dollars and then they left to the last place she saw the earrings

Tyrone-The Girls Locker room that's when you last saw them

Jackie-Um yes I left them in my locker but you can't go inside

Tyrone-Relax it's after school no body in their

Jackie-But

He walked in and met with a thick cloud mist

He then felt around making sure not to hit something he then felt something soft in his hands he then squeezed the soft object in front of him the then moved his hands up and felt a face the fog then went away he was met with some angry girl from the track team

Tyrone-Well this is a problem

All the girls then started to beat him till Jackie came in and stopped everything

Jackie-Girl it's my fault I hired him to find my earrings

Girl 1-Weren't they in your locker

Jackie-Yes but when I went to go get them they were gone

Tyrone-Can you please tell me which locker?

Jackie then points to her gym locker and Tyrone opened it and found a clue it was a wrapper a ice cream wrapper he placed it a plastic bag and left with Jackie

Jackie-Tyrone what are you going to do with that?

Tyrone-Simple I'm going to the one person who eats this brand of ice cream

He and Jackie left to the janitor closet and found it unlocked their they found a waste basket filled with the same brand of Ice cream wrappers

Jackie-Ty if you're gonna make out with me in here you can forget it

Tyrone-I don't date my clients and besides only my sister is the only girl that's ever been interested in me and put up with all this work I do

Jackie-Have you been interested in a girl

Tyrone-No I'm always bullied by Robbie to get any girl to notice me

Jackie-Well keep looking I'm sure you'll find that person

Just then Tyrone the tripped and handle he then pulled it up and found a black box he tried to open it but it was locked he then found the key under the box and unlocked it he found a lot of stolen property. Like Jackie's earrings and and other stuff that was stolen he closed and put the box in his backpack he then looked at Jackie

Tyrone-Jackie this all the stolen stuff from the girls locker room that's was reported missing

Jackie-So it was the janitor?

Tyrone-Yes

Jackie-How

Tyrone-Well I noticed that the janitor always leaves ice cream wrappers everywhere and he would be the only one who can go into and unlock the lockers in the locker rooms

Jackie-But our lockers have combo locks on them

Tyrone-He doesn't need to know the combinations he has keys

Before Jackie could say another word the doorknob jingled Tyron was freaking out and had to think of a way to get out of he grabbed Jackie and kissed her she didn't try fight it I fact she embraced it that's when the janitor interrupted them

Janitor-Uh sorry kids but I got to close the school

Tyrone-Yeah...s..sorry

They walked out and went outside Tyrone then realized what he did

Tyrone-Oh my god I kissed a girl! Rachel is never going to believe this,oh my god I don't believe this!Oh my god i'm so sorry I was the first thing that came to my head

Jackie was still in a trances from when Tyrone kissed her she knew that she kissed other boys but he was different she then snapped out of her daze and looked at Tyrone

Jackie-Tyrone lets just keep this "incident" between us okay

Tyrone-Okay oh and her are your earrings back

before he could handed them over the janitor came out of the closet

Janitor-Hey you get back here

The two then ran out school and towards downtown but not that far because the janitor was really lazy

Tyrone-Well that happened

Jackie-I'll say

Just then they heard a car horn they looked behind them and saw that it was the Mystery Shack handyman Soos

Tyrone-Uncle Soos great to see you

Soos-I know dude your dad called me to come pick you up

Tyrone-Great

He then looked at Jackie

Tyrone-Can I offer you a ride home?

Jackie-Nah my place is not that far from here

Tyrone shrugged his shoulders and hopped in the truck he was then met with a pair of hands

Tyrone-Rachel I don't like this game

Rachel-I know that's why it so fun oh and were spending the night at the mystery shack mom and dad were called out on a case and won't be back till tomorrow

Tyrone-Awesome we can spend it with our Aunt Mabel

Rachel-I know right

just then Soos pulled up to the rundown Mystery shack they got out and was attacked by a 25 pound pigs

Rachel-It's good to see you to waddles

they looked at the porch and saw their aunt Mabel they ran up to her and hugged her and kissed her cheeks they then walked inside and told her about their day

Mabel-Wow Tyrone your just like my dorky brother when we were twelve

Tyrone-Hey Dad is not dorky he's awesome

Mabel-Whatever floats your boat,come on i made din-din

They walked into the kitchen and found some homemade pizza and they could tell that Mabel made it because it look more like a cake then pizza but they still ate it after a while they went to the living room to watch some tv after awhile they passed out on the chair and Mabel brought them upstairs and placed them in Dipper and Mabel's old bed she then turned off lights and left the kids to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

_The Next Morning _

Tyrone awoke with a headache from the pizza they had last night he then went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth with a toothbrush he left here when he had to spend the night he then went back to the room with a cup of water and put his finger in it and hovered it over Rachel and let one drop fall on her forehead she then shot up

Rachel-I'm up I'm up no water

She been a little paranoid since Pacifica once splashed so water on her face woke her up instantly just one drop works she then went to the bathroom to freshen up while Tyrone went downstairs to see what's for breakfast he wasn't surprised to see it was a whole spread of different foods he then grabbed some pancakes and began chowing down on it he then got blasted with sprinkles by his aunt Mabel

Tyrone-Must we go through this every time I spend the night here?

Mabel-Yes. Anyway your parents should be back when you get out of school

After a while Rachel come out sporting a new strapless blouse it was orange with a light red ruffles and wearing white jeans she then spun around

Rachel-What do you think of my fall collection

Mabel-It's beautiful

Tyrone-Isn't too cold for strapless

Rachel-You're no fun big brother it's just fashion

Tyrone-Something I'll never understand

Mabel-My God look at the time we got to get ya'll to school

The trio then hopped in Mabel's pink beetle and drove off to the school when Rachel came out all the boys looked at her and started fanboying and surrounding her then Phoebe Made a path through the boys and took her hand and pulled her inside of the building the boys then dispersed.

Tyrone-Every morning

He then waved goodbye to his aunt and went inside he then got pushed down by Robbie again

Tyrone-Starting early today Rob

Robbie-I heard what happened yesterday you lucky bastard

Tyrone-What are you talking about

Robbie-The famous school detective a pervert

Tyrone-I don't know what you're talking about

Robbie-Dude I know that you went to the girls locker room and felt a pair

Tyrone face then went red

Tyrone-T-That was an unforeseen circumstances

Robbie-Whatever, does your sister know what you did?

Tyrone-No and please let's keep it that way please

Robbie-Convince your sister to go on a date with me Friday night and I won't tell

Tyrone-I can't do that can I give something else?

Robbie-Hmm no its either the date or I tell her

He then walked away and left Tyrone thinking he had no proof so he's in the clear the he remember she had a friend on the track team so their is a 50/50 percent chance that she already knows

Tyrone-Oh man I'm doomed

He then walked to his class and found Robbie striking out with Rachel again just then walked in and everyone took their seats

Wendy-Everyone as I said yesterday we will be having a new student and she is with us today,please come in

As the new came in everyone looked at her except Tyrone who was busy with a paper to hear the teacher say her name

Wendy-Now that we're all acquainted let find somewhere for you to sit

Rachel-She can sit next to Tyrone

That caught Tyrone's attention he looked up and saw that it was Jackie. She took her seat next to him and Wendy began class

(-)

After a long period it was time for lunch and as usual Rachel would sit her club Robbie would fail at asking her on a date and Tyrone would eat alone but only he was not alone he saw Jackie sitting there

Tyrone-So you're the new student?

Jackie-I can't believe that a school detective didn't know that

Tyrone-Why sit with me

Jackie-Two reason 1. You're the only friend I made here 2.I don't thrust half this school ,Oh hey that reminds me did you return everyone stolen stuff?

Tyrone-I was going to after I show it to the principal,oh and I'm sorry about that "thing"

Jackie-It's okay but I wouldn't mind if you had more experience

That made Tyrone blush and choke on his food,just then a person came in and pulled out a gun and started shooting it was the janitor who was looking for Tyrone, everyone got under the tables

Janitor-Okay where is this school detective

Robbie then pointed to at the table where He and Jackie were sitting he then walked out from under it and pulled out Jackie he held her at gunpoint

Janitor-Where is my loot you brat I knew it was you and this bitch now hand it over

Outside-Attention Brian we have this place surrounded just leave the kids alone

Janitor-Okay I'll send the kids out

He pointed to everyone to get moving but he kept Tyrone and Jackie back which made Rachel worried once the kids were outside the police made the mistake of going in when they reached cafeteria they saw two kids in his possession he took Tyrone in a headlock and pointed the gun at his head

Janitor-Now I want my stuff back now

Tyrone-It wasn't yours to begin with

Janitor-Shut up I need money and this job isn't enough

Tyrone-So that's why you stole from the girls locker room

Janitor-Yes and would've gotten away with it to if it wasn't for...

He did finish his sentence because Jackie gave him a swift kick In between his legs causing him to lose his gun and fall to the ground. Jackie then grabbed Tyrone 's hand and ran to the police they then surrounded him and handcuffed him and drag him out of the building and sent to jail, the kids then walked out the building to worried classmates and parents Rachel then tackled him the ground and began hugging him

Rachel-I was so worried about you

she hugged him tighter actually cutting off his air flow

Tyrone-Rachel..your...choking me

she then lets go and apologized that's when the principal came out he then announced that school is canceled for the day everyone then cheered and started to walk home Jackie then walked up to Tyrone to see how he was doing

Jackie-So today was something,huh?

Tyrone-I guess

She then scooted closer and placed a hand on his

Jackie-I was really worried that he might hurt you

Tyrone-I'm fine really though I never had a gun pointed at my head before

Jackie-Well you were really brave

she then kissed his cheek

Jackie-Hey can I have your phone number?

Tyrone-S-Sure

he then took her phone and type his number in

Jackie-Thanks,call ya later

Tyrone-Uh..Y-yeah

They then waved at each other Tyrone then closed his and tried to relax but felt a disturbance next to him

Tyrone-How much did you see?

Rachel-All of it,You like her don't you?

Tyrone-C'mon let's get walking

Rachel-I knew it

The then started walking back to their home. When they entered the front door they tackled with a hug and a crying mother

Pacifica-I was so worried about you two,are you okay?

Tyrone-Mom were fine

Pacifica-That's good because I got exciting news to tell you

Rachel-What?

Pacifica-I'm pregnant again

Rachel-But didn't the doctor say the first time came out negative

Pacifica-Well me and your father tried again and this time it came back positive after so many years I can finally have a baby again

Dipper-That's right

The Twins then went over to their father and hugged him

Dipper-I heard what happened at school,I'm glad that you guys are okay

Tyrone-I'm glad too

Rachel-Oh before I forget Tyrone made a lady friend

The parents were shocked to hear this news

Rachel-And I think that she has a crush on him!

Pacifica-Oh my little baby finally has a girlfriend

Tyrone-She's not my girlfriend she's just my friend

Rachel-Oh yeah then why did I see her give you a kiss on your cheek

Tyrone-Y-You can't prove that

She then pulled out her phone and found the picture of her kissing him on the cheek his face turned red he then ran up to his room and fell on his bed he could hear everyone laughing he then went back to the thought of the kiss back in the janitor's closet he smiled at that thought till something slammed on his stomach he saw that it was Rachel

Rachel-Hey dum-dum

Tyrone-We agreed that you never called me that

Rachel-We also agreed you tell me when you had a job

Tyrone's eyes then went big he saw the cold lock on Rachel

Tyrone-I didn't have a job

Rachel-That's not what Robbie told me

Tyrone-Since when did you listen to Robbie

Rachel-Never that is till he told me what you did

Tyrone-Rachel he was lying he'll make up anything to make you hate me

Rachel-Then why did Phoebe tell me that you "felt a pair" yesterday

Tyrone-It was a misunderstanding

Rachel-Oh really so you going into the locker room with your hands out is a misunderstanding

Tyrone-Did she tell you the whole story?

Rachel-Please enlighten me

Tyrone-it's true that I had a job and I went into the girls locker room but I didn't think that the track team was practicing that day and I had to find my clients missing item

Rachel-Is that the truth?

Tyrone-Yes it's the truth

Rachel-What did Robbie want if he didn't tell

Tyrone-A date with you

The two twins then laugh at the thought of that actually happening then got off and went to her side of the room that's when his phone went off he then answered it and heard that it was Jackie

Tyrone-Oh hey

Jackie-Hey what's up

Tyrone-Just laying on my bed

Jackie-Hey I was wondering if you want to hang-out tomorrow with me

Tyrone-Should I bring someone?

Jackie-No just you and me

Tyrone-I don't see why not

Jackie-Great so see ya tomorrow

Rachel-Who was that?

Tyrone-Jackie,she wants to hang out with me tomorrow

Rachel-Ohh sounds like a date

Tyrone-it's not a date

_Meanwhile_

Jackie-I did it I got a date with Tyrone Pines

she then fell on her bed and hugged her phone she then starting to hear yelling she then heard stomping then her door open

Chad-I heard what happened at school

Jackie-Why do you care if I get hurt

Chad-I care cause it'll make me look bad in front of your mom

Jackie-So

Chad then grabbed her hair and picked her up and slammed her against the wall he then lets her slide down the wall leaving a trail of blood on the wall

Chad-Great how am I going to explain that

Jackie-B-by telling the truth

He then kicked her so hard that it caused her to puke her lunch a little

Jackie-You know i'm going to tell my mom

Chad-Oh who is she going to believe? me her good boyfriend or a child that gets kicked out of schools in every place we moved to

Chad had her there she has been kicked out of more schools than normal people and we had to move a lot to find a school that would take her when they found gravity falls they thought of it as a new start so as long as Jackie doesn't get into trouble

Jackie-I'll behave sir

Chad-Good now clean this place up you mom will be home soon with dinner

Jackie-You know why don't you get a job and help

Chad-Please you mom has a business job she doesn't me to work

he then walked out leaving a broken girl crying she then looked back at her Phone and smiled

Jackie-At least one good thing came out of today


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day-Pines Residents

Tyrone was getting ready for his hang-out with Jackie but Rachel keep saying it was a date but he kept ignoring her rants after he was done walked down to the mall and waited for Jackie. Rachel insisted that he wears her new line of t-shirts,he was wearing a red and black striped shirt with a dark black hoodie and black shorts,he checked watch to checked the time he was a little early so he waited at a bench he was then met with a girl with orange hair and wearing a long dress

Jackie-Tyrone?

Tyrone-Jackie?

Both-You look good/Thanks

They then laughed and Jackie grabbed his arm linking them together with hers

Tyrone-Jackie I thought this was a hang-out?

Jackie-Yeah I lied it's really a date

Tyrone then stop moving and pulled Jackie back

Tyrone-Jackie I never been on a date before;I don't know what to do

Jackie laughed a little and pulled on his arms

Jackie-It's okay just follow me and let me handle everything,kay?

Tyrone-Kay

The two then headed to the arcade and started playing fighting games together Tyrone kept getting beat at

Jackie-Looks like I win again Ty

Tyrone-I should be mad but it's nice to have some know what their doing

They laugh and went to the food court to get some dinner they found a "Busway"(A cartoon version of Subway) The two then order meatball subs and found a place to sit down and started talking and getting to know each other better their likes and dislikes till Tyrone made a mistake about asking about her family

Tyrone-So what do your parents do?

Jackie-I don't like talking about what they do,all I can tell you is that my mom works at an "office" and her boyfriend Chad doesn't work at all

Tyrone-What happened to your dad?

Jackie-He was a soldier and was killed on the line of duty

Tyrone-Sorry

Jackie-It's okay he was good guy

Tyrone-Well I hope Chad is a good dad

Jackie-Oh yeah,picking me up and throwing me at a wall is qualities of a good dad

Tyrone-What?!

Jackie-Look I don't want to talk about

Tyrone knew he crossed the line he picked up the trash and took her for a walk they noticed a photo booth he took a closer look and saw it was a "What will your Baby look like" Photo booth which made Jackie excited and Tyrone a little embarrassed she pulled him in and they took their picture when it came out it showed both Jackie and Tyrone on the side and a big picture of a baby with Tyrone's hair and Jackie's freckles they giggled at the picture they then walked out of the mall and began walking home they stop in front of Jackie's apartment

Jackie-Well this is my stop

Tyrone-Yep

She then pulled him in for a kiss and waved goodbye Tyrone then looked up at the balcony and saw her waving to him he then waved back and proceeded to walk home after a while he made it back to his house he took out his key and sunk in to avoid getting tackled about how it went he saw his parents asleep on the couch he then tiptoed upstairs and peeked in his room to see if Rachel had fallen asleep he hoped he was right as he continued to tiptoe to bed he then sat down and replace his pants with pajama bottoms and went to sleep

?-Is that how your going to treat the clothes I give you

Tyrone then jump up from his bed and to the ground to find his sister in a thin strap nightgown she made from silk worms

Tyrone-I thought you were asleep

Rachel-Oh Ty you would think that,but like most girls I want to hear the gossip

Tyrone-Well it was a date,and I enjoyed it

Rachel-I know more happened

Tyrone-You know the drill

Rachel-Fine;"Oh great and manly Tyrone oh please tell me the juices of stories and don't leave any details out please"

Tyrone-Well we had dinner and found out more about each other then I walked her home and we kissed

Rachel-Ohhhhh is she girlfriend now?

Tyrone-It's the first date we won't know till the third if there is one

Just then his phone went off he answered it

Tyrone-Hey Jackie,uh-uh….uh-uh….sure I would love too,bye

Rachel had a smug look on her face

He then pushed her off his bed and pulled the covers over him

Tyrone-Night Rachel

Rachel-Night

Meanwhile

Chad-Where were you?

Jackie-I was on a date with Tyrone Pines

Chad-Why? You were supposed to be here cooking me dinner

Jackie-Your old enough to make your own food i'm not your slave

Chad then grabbed her neck and pushed her to the wall with a slam

Chad-Jackie you will listen to me or else

Jackie-Or else what you already pawn half my stuff to help with your gambling and drinking problem

Chad then slapped her to the ground and picked her up but her dress was caught by the coffee table and tore she then wiggled free and inspected the damage

Jackie-This was the only dress I had and you ruined it you bastard!

He was about to grab her neck till the door open and in came a woman

Wendy-Hey what's going on?

Chad-Nothing dear,but Jackie is going to need a new dress she tore hers

Wendy-You okay sweetie?

Jackie could tell her the truth and get rid of the ass that was living with them but if she did their past could come back and haunt them

Jackie-I'm fine

Wendy-That's good, oh I forgot how was your date with Tyrone

Jackie-It was wonderful

She then walked to her room and got text from Tyrone

Ty-See you tomorrow beautiful

She hugged the phone and pulled out the picture of their baby she then found an empty frame and hanged it on the wall

Just then Chad came in

Chad-You could have gotten me in trouble you little brat

Jackie-Oh so it's my fault that you can't handle the truth about yourself

Chad-You know when my child comes it will be a hell a lot better then you

Jackie-Like my mom who help saved this town I might add would forget about me and when I tell her about the what's happening with us

Chad-That's it

Jackie-Ah you can't hurt me mom here

Chad-Oh right you left but your mom passed out on the couch so it's just you and me

He then grabbed her and ripped the rest of the dress leaving her clad in her underwear she then picked up the fabric pieces and started crying

Chad-Face it you're stuck with me and there is no one that is going to save you

He then left her to cry she noticed the picture and smiled

Jackie-I know he will


	4. Chapter 4

The Next day lunch

Tyrone was sitting with Jackie on the grass outside just talking about recent events in their lives

Tyrone-So he ruined your only dress?

Jackie-Yeah and he pawn what was left I'm telling you I really hate chad, and the worst part he said that "no one is going to save me"

Tyrone-Jackie why don't you just tell your mom about what he has been doing?

Jackie-He has too much dirt on me to rat his out

Tyrone-Jackie he is ruining your life and I can't let that happen to my girl-

His face turned red when he realized what he was about to say which caused her to smile and blush as well

Jackie-Still can't say it can

Tyrone-Jackie you know I care about you deeply

Jackie-How deeply?

Tyrone-Bottomless pit deep

Jackie then surprised him with a kiss but was stop when Rachel came by

Rachel-Hey guys

Jackie-Hey Rach, what's happening?

Rachel-Oh seeing what my favorite couple is doing

Jackie-Oh hey guess what my birthday coming up

Tyrone-Oh really I didn't know that

Rachel-Oh can I make you a birthday dress for you and Tyrone's date

Tyrone-Rachel I'm sure Jackie has plans on that day

Jackie-Actually my mom has to work late and Chad could care less about it

Tyrone-Okay then I'll take you to my place where I will make you the greatest dinner you will ever have

Jackie-That sounds good

Tyrone-Jackie I swear I will make your birthday the best you'll ever have

Jackie then kissed his cheek and

got up to get to class

Jackie-You're the best boyfriend a girl can ever have

She then waved goodbye and went inside

Rachel-Since when do you cook?

Tyrone-I don't tell you everything

He then walked into the building to get ready for the rest of class

After school

Tyrone,Rachel,and Jackie were walking out of the school when they ran into someone who need Tyrone for a job he then took her client to his office and talk about her problem

Tyrone-Okay firsts tell me your name and problem

?-Well my name Chelsea and me and my friend found something weird in the dark parts of the school we saw something and went to see what it was and before we know it that thing took my friend down to the cellar all I got was this picture of it

Tyrone look at the picture and saw it was something with a pointy hat

Tyrone-Okay I'll take the case

Chelsea-Thank you I just want her to be safe,how much do I owe you

Tyrone-This is a special case so it's free of charge

Chelsea-Thank you Tyrone

She then left and Tyrone opened a drawer and pulled out a journal with a six fingers and a 3 on it he then called Rachel and told her that they had a "Special" case

(-)

This chapter is short for suspense ;p


	5. Chapter 5

Tyrone &amp; Rachel were getting ready to enter the cellar of the school they stood at the door checking their supplies to fight against the supernatural

Tyrone-Do we have everything we need?

Rachel opened the bag and pulled out the contents

Rachel-one Journal 3,two flashlights,extra batteries,and the anti-creep stick

Tyrone-Rachel,that's a bat

Rachel-Is just in case we run into a robbie I mean creep

Tyrone then grabbed journal 3 and a flashlight and opened the door. They took cation as they walked down the old wooden stairs when they got down they got hit with some steam which upsetted Rachel as she complained about her hair Tyrone then covered her mouth as he heard voices they then saw shadows the carefully walked towards the shadows and saw gnomes tieing up a girl

Jeff-hey would you stop squirming,your making this very awkward

Tyrone-Jeff!

He turned around to see who was calling him

Jeff-Well if it isn't the pine twins,Rachel did you reconsider my offer?

Rachel raised the creep stick but Tyrone moved her hand down

Tyrone-Look Jeff we had an agreement that you wouldn't kidnap girls again?

Jeff-Yeah I lied

He then snapped his fingers and his army picked up the girls and began running out Tyrone then grabbed the bat and threw it at their tiny legs they dropped the girl and Tyrone picked her up princess style and ran upstairs he then untied her she then hugged him and an ran out of the the school and Rachel gave him look

Tyrone-Don't say it Rachel

Jeff-You pines always get in the way GNOMES OF THE FOREST ASSEMBLE!

Just then every gnome in the school came Tyrone and Rachel then ran out of the school and saw Jackie waiting there for them he then pushed her to the ground as the school roof was shattered

Jackie-What is that?

Wendy-Jackie!

Jackie-Mom?

Tyrone-Mom!?

Wendy-Kids get away from that thing

Tyrone then picked up her up and placed her in Wendy's car she then drove off leaving the twins to fend off the the giant gnome just then Soos pulled up in his truck towing a golf cart

Soos-Dude this is all over the news so I bought the cart from the shack

Tyrone looked up and saw news choppers overhead

Tyrone-That was fast

Soos-I think you guys need to get going

He then handed him the keys Soos then drove off to safety

Rachel-Why do you get to drive?

Tyrone-Because I can

They got in and the chase was on


	6. Chapter 6

Both-AHH

Rachel-Drive faster

Tyrone-I'm going as fast as I can

A giant hand tries to grab them but they dodge it

(Freeze Frame)

Tyrone-And that's how we got into this situation now that you're all caught up…

Rachel-Tyrone,do something!

Tyrone-I'm driving right now

They then crashed in front of the mystery shack they got out and but Rachel twisted her leg Tyrone then picked up and ran inside,their they found their Aunt Mabel watching t.v with her kids Gem and Alejandro and her husband Mermando.

Mabel-Hey kids what are you doing here?

Tyrone-Giant...gnome

Mabel-Uh-oh ,Jeff

Mermando-Jeff?

Mabel-Remember, he was one of ex's that turned out to be a bunch of gnomes

Mermando-Oh

Rachel-You seem calm about it

Mabel then got up and went outside everyone then eyed the giant Gnome

Jeff-Mabel,you really shaped out,changed your mind about being our wife?

Mabel-Jeff, I'm married happily i'd might add with two great children

Jeff-You're lost,

Just them Gem walked out Jeff then looked at her,her long chestnut hair and her slender waist

Gem-Mom what's with the giant lawn ordentment

Mabel-Go back inside sweetie,let me finish with my ex kay?

Gem-Kay

As she was about to walk back in Jeff stopped her

Jeff-Hey will you be our queen?

Gem-Uh no,she tired to walk back in but was grabbed by the Gnomes

Jeff-I'm not giving you a choice

He then began walking towards the forest

Tyrone-Gem!

Mabel-Be back before dinner!

Gem-Kay mom

Tyrone-Your just going to let her go and ask to be back before dinner?!

Mabel-She'll be fine,why don't I call your parents to come pick ya'll up

Rachel-But What about Gem

Alejandro-She is going to be okay guys just calm down

Just then a huge geyser of gnomes came up and and out of the woods came Gem

Mermando-Took you long enough so what happened

Gem-Oh you know the same old same old

Tyrone looked at her she was covered in water and her fins were showing. As they entered Dipper and Pacifica pulled up and went up to their kids

Dipper-You guys okay?

Tyrone-We're fine,Gem handle it

Pacifica-We'll were her might as well have a family dinner

Mabel-That's sounds like a good idea

The grown ups then went inside while the kids hanged out in their rooms Rachel was with Fem as she was drying off

Rachel-Hey Gem can I ask you question

Gem-Is about how I took down the gnomes

Rachel-We'll yeah

Gem-Ever heard of pyrokinetics

Rachel-Yeah?

Gem-We'll I'm like that but with water

Rachel-A Aquakinetic

Gem-You could put it like that

Rachel-So you can summon water with your mind?

Gem-Yes and no,You see I can control the moisture the air and turn it into water

She then turned into her mixed form(Fins and scales) and demonstrated but making a water flower

Rachel-How that's not in that journal?

Gem-Because I recently discovered it

Rachel-Can alejandro do it?

Gem-He can but chooses not to use his "curse" as he would say it

Rachel-How is it a curse?

Tyrone-How is it a curse?

Alejandro-I just don't like the damage it causes a really horrible headache which I might add makes it hard to fight with

Tyrone-We'll at least you don't get ridicule about it

Alejandro-Try being half human in a merpeople school

Tyrone-We'll at least we have girlfriends

Alejandro-Yeah my girl wants to be a marine biologist

Tyrone-Doesn't that mean she is studying you

Alejandro-At first but then we got to know each other after a few dates we just got

Tyrone-Hooked?

Alejandro-Ha ha very funny,what about your girl?

Before Tyrone could answered his phone went off he then walked outside to take it

Jackie-Hey Ty

Tyrone-Hey how are you?

Jackie-I'm fine

Tyrone-Also when were you going to tell me your mom Mrs Corduroy

Jackie-We'll I thought that you would make it weird that you're dating your teacher Daughter

Tyrone-True,but she said that your from piedmont

Jackie-I'm I had to move here when my caretaker quited I was shipped here with to my mom hometown

Tyrone-Caretaker?

Jackie-Oh yeah since my dad was army guy he didn't felling moving from his hometown so they got divorced I was forced to stay with my dad because she couldn't take care of me at that time at least that's what she told me

Tyrone-When did this all happened?

Jackie-A few years ago I was still new born

Tyrone-We'll I'm sorry about the question

Jackie-It's okay,asking questions is what you do " "

Tyrone-Oh we're doing nicknames now

Jackie-Maybe

Tyrone could feel her smiling

Tyrone-We'll I have to go,but I would like to hang out Saturday , maybe my place?

Jackie-Okay see ya Saturday

Tyrone-Bye

He then hanged up and turned around and saw his sister and cousins with smug faces

Tyrone-What?

Everybody-You love her

Tyrone-Shut up

Parents-Kids Dinner

Everyone then walked downstairs and found a huge spread of everyone's favorite dishes

Tyrone-I wonder if Rachel is having a good Dinner?

With Jackie

Chad-Me and your mom are going out Jackie and we won't be home till late there is canned food in the pantry you can have that

Jackie-Whatever Chad

He then walked out and left Jackie alone she then looks under her mattress and found her secret stash box but when she opened it she found a note

Jackie,You know that any money in this place is mine

-Chad

She then fell to her knees and began crying she then looked at the photobooth pic and smiled

Jackie-Tyrone I know that you will save me

She then left her room and went to eat a can of beans she then went to the living room to watch some tv but found that it was tuned to an adult video she blushed and changed it Jackie then noticed a picture of Chad she then took out the picture and ripped it up

Jackie-I swear I will get us away from you Chad


	7. Chapter 7

After that whole fiasco with Jeff and his gnomes

The pines family had a huge Dinner with Sister and her husband they then decided to spend the night there

Next Morning

Tyrone awoke in his cousin's room having a huge headache from sleeping on his couch he then went the bathroom but found it lock

Tyrone-Rachel hurry up I need to go

Rachel-I'm downstairs Tyrone

Just then the door opened and out came Gem in scales and a towel

Gem-Sorry primo,It all yours when walked in it was a mess there were scales and a hair all in the drain and her lady products all over

Tyrone-(sigh) She could have at least clean up in here Gem

He then closed the door and got cleaned up, after a while he went downstairs to find his sister and cousins eating breakfast their parents left for work and job interviews

Rachel-Hey Ty did you hear school is canceled due to a monster destroying it

Before Ty could give his opinion on the subject he heard his phone go off he then left to answer it

Tyrone-Jackie, hey

Jackie-Did you hear we got the day off you know what that means

Tyrone-A date?

Jackie-Always Mr Detective

Tyrone-Whatever, so see you at the mall or park?

Jackie-The park seems okay

Tyrone-Okay see ya in a few

Jackie-Bye Mr Detective

He hung up and went back to his breakfast only to get weird smug looks from everyone

Tyrone-Not one word from either of y'all

With Jackie

Jackie was getting ready for her date with Tyrone she had to wear something casual since Chad sold her sundresses just then he walked in drinking

Jackie-Drinking in the morning again Chad while mom is still here?

Chad-No since the school is closed for a while I told her to spend her days at her night job

Jackie-How is that fair for her?

Chad-As long as I get money I don't care if she dies if exchantion

Jackie-You Bastard all you ever care about is your own selfish desire

She the got hit with the bottle which caused it to break she had a cut on the side of her face and smelled like cheap booze

Chad-If you ever speak that way to me ever again I'll convince Wendy to get rid of you

He then left her there to cry she then went to the bathroom to clean herself up again after her shower she went to treat her cut found that it already healed itself

Jackie-Again that happens, What's happening to me

After she was finished she sneak's pass a sleeping Chad not before grabbing some of her money out his wallet then she left to the park

At the Park

Tyrone and Rachel was sitting at a bench just talking about random stuff till Rachel got hungry

They walked down to Greasy's Diner and ordered some chili fries and enjoyed each other's company when they were done the took a nice walk tree the town will it was nice till they ran into Chad

Chad-You little brat you took my money

Jackie-You mean the money that you stole from me

Chad-I swear you are just

Jackie-Becareful we are in public

He then punched her to the ground and began I kicking her

Chad-You little bitch you think you can talk to me like that you are nothing but a failed abortion

Jackie-No I'm not

Chad-Then how come she told me that you were a mistake

Jackie-You're lying,she loves me

Chad-Yeah keep believing that

Jackie then fell to her knees and ponders about his words she knew him long enough to know when he is lying or not and this time he wasn't lying

Chad-She doesn't love you,no one does

He was about to punch her again till Tyrone got in the way and took the hit instead

Chad-You brat get out if the way

Tyrone-I'm not going to let you hurt her

Chad-You're brave but that's not going to help you

?-No but I can

He turned around and saw officer Thompson

Chad-Oh hello Officer

He talk as he handcuffed him and push in the police car. Tyrone then went to pick up Jackie and took her back to his place lucky for them that no one was home yet he went the living room and placed her down on the couch he went to get some water for her but she grabbed his arm and pulled in for a hug

Jackie-Tyrone tell me you love me

Tyrone-Why

Jackie-Please just tell me

Tyrone took in a deep breath and said...

Tyrone-I love you Jackie

Tyrone did not stutter when he said it

Tyrone-And I will never leave you I'll always be here to protect you

Jackie then began crying Tyrone then hugged her tighter thinking he was going to lose her

Jackie-T-Thank y-yo-you Ty,I love you too

Tyrone-I'm always here for you Jackie no matter what

Jackie-I know

They sat in silence as they passed out on the couch knowing Tyrone would get chewed out for it

Jackie(thinking)-He finally saved me

(-)

Next Chapter is a five year time skip also rating will change ;) and remember Distance Yourself From Reality


	8. Chapter 8

It's been 3 year since Tyrone's tussle with Chad. Tyrone and his sister were now 15 and Tyrone was still Jackie ,Wendy left Chad to rot in prison when she found out about what Chad did the whole time he was alone with Jackie making her feel like a bad parent but was forgiven Pacifica gave birth to another girl and named her Hannah Pines The twins and Jackie were freshmen in high school and things are going to get even more weird

Today is Jackie's birthday and Tyrone was at the mall shopping for the gift for his girlfriend of one year he was walking out of the jeweler with a bag just then his phone rang

Tyrone-Hey Jackie

Jackie-Tyrone I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me since it's my birthday

Tyrone-Jackie I can't do that right now I-I got to meet chief of police about my summer job

Jackie-Ty you can't blow me off today it's my birthday and I want to spend it with my boyfriend,Wait are you at the mall right now?

Tyrone-...No

Jackie-Oh really?

Tyrone-Yeah the sound is just a simulator at the station

Jackie-Then how come I can see you from the second floor

He looked up and saw her standing there

He then turned around and took out a piece of paper and crumpled it to the phone

Tyrone-Jackie am... breaking...up..went...tunnel...bye

He hanged up and walked casually around the corner

Jackie-He's up to something

So throughout the day Jackie tailed Tyrone throughout the entire town till he finally went to her apartment she pulled out some binoculars and saw her mom talking to her and walked in Jackie then went up and opened the door

Everyone-Surprise,Happy Birthday Jackie

She was definitely surprised she looked around and saw her friends from school,Her mom and the twins

Jackie-Mom, I told you I didn't like surprises

Wendy-Hey don't blame me it was Tyrone idea

Tyrone-You never told me that Jackie

Jackie-Fair enough, let's get this party started

As everyone partied Jackie pulled Tyrone to her room

Tyrone-So what are we doing...

He was interrupted by a pair of lips on his, Jackie then pulled away and looked him in the eye

Jackie-Tyrone say you love me

Tyrone-I love you Jackie

Jackie-No Tyrone over the years I grown to actually fall in love with you Tyrone and I wanted to know if you do to

Tyrone was confused on what to say right now he does care about her but he doesn't know if he loved her or not

Jackie-Ty?

Tyrone-I'm having mixed feelings about it I need to process this, so can you wait for my answer?

Jackie-Okay Ty

She then pulled him in for a kiss but was interrupted by her mom clearing her throat

Jackie-Oh mom

Everyone was trying hold back a laugh

Wendy-It's time to blow out the candles and open presents

Rachel-But I guess you already got some KISS

(cricket sound)

Tyrone-I get it

Rachel-Shut up Tyrone

Everyone then went to the living room to sing the song and watch her open her presents

From Wendy-a flannel shirt

From Dipper &amp; Pacifica-A Pair of earrings

From Rachel-The dress that took her 3 years to make it perfect

From Tyrone-A necklace with a gold magnifying glass shape locket

Jackie-This is beautiful everyone thank you everyone

Wendy-Hey your gifts made mine look like crap

Jackie-But it's just my style and I like it

Wendy-Thanks Jackie

Rachel-Enough talk let's get this party started

Rachel then started the radio and began dancing they parted till eleven then it was time to go

Tyrone-Goodnight Jackie

She then pulled in for a kiss and a long one

Jackie-Night Ty hope I gave sweet dreams tonight

Tyrone just blushed and walked to his car with his family, Rachel then gave him a smug look

Tyrone-What?!

Rachel-Nothing

Tyrone continued with silence as he went to his shared room he changed to his pajama and went to sleep thinking of only one thing

Tyrone-I do love Jackie

With Jackie

Jackie-This has been the best birthday yet

But unknown to her a great power is rising within her just waiting to get out

* * *

Yeah I lied about the 5 year timeskip sue me but I'm still going to make it m rated also I'm going to be on hiatus for a while I got finals at my school and I'm going to need to focus on them so this will be the last update for a while so guys in the summer and remember Distance Yourself From Reality


	9. Chapter 9

**_Back from Hiatus Finals are Over for me and now its time to find a job and get my licence :)_**

* * *

1 week after the party

Tyrone and Rachel were at home watching some TV well Rachel was while Tyrone was working his homework till the preempted news came on

Toby Determine -In breaking news there was a riot at Gravity Falls Maximum Security prison and a convict escaped during this. Be on the look out for this criminal at large. It then showed Chad.

Tyrone-Oh no

Tyrone-I have to warn Jackie about Chad

Tyrone then grabbed his jacket and left to her apartment and found a black van he hurried up the stairs and found her packing

Jackie-Tyrone

She then ran up to him and hugged him

Jackie-I'm leaving gravity falls for awhile love

Tyrone-Why?!

Jackie-The police called and said that Chad will stop at nothing to kill us, so we had to leave till they catch hm, I'm sorry

Tyrone-I understand hope I can see you soon

She kissed him on his cheek and he left leaving her to pack

_With Jackie_

She was packing the last of her clothes and spied her necklace, the one she got from Tyrone, she puts on and opened it found a picture of the Tyrone in it she then closed and held it for a minute before putting it on

Wendy-Jackie time to go

Jackie-Coming, see ya later Ty

She then saw her mom leave the keys with the service guys and they were off

Wendy-Don't worry Sweetie will be back before you know it and besides Tyrone's dad said that he's on the case.

Jackie-I know

Wendy-Hey want something to eat, we could stop at your favorite place

Wendy saw Jackie was just messing with her magnifying glass locket

Jackie-I'm not hungry mom

Wendy-All right but remember I offered

They continued driving in silence till they reached their destination

_With Tyrone_

He, Rachel and Pacifica were eating dinner knowing Dipper would be late but Tyrone didn't eat anything he was still a little sad that Jackie left

Pacifica-Tyrone, you hardly ate anything

Tyrone-I'm just not hungry, may I be excused mom?

Pacifica-Sure sweetie you can go

He then left to his room and stared at the ceiling

_In the Kitchen_

Rachel-Why doesn't he just admitted he loves her

Pacifica-Rachel, he has to be ready at his own time and besides it took your father forever to say he loves me but the wait was worth it (sigh) that was a great Christmas

Rachel-Wait he said that on Christmas, you never told me that

Pacifica then blushed at the memory at got scared when she looked down and saw Rachel who was confused

Pacifica-That story for another time Rachel

Rachel-When?

Pacifica-Okay time for bed

Rachel- Mom

Pacifica-Bed. Now

She was wise not to piss off her mother so she did what she was told as she left Dipper came in and was greeted with a kiss

Dipper-How's Tyrone?

Pacifica-Still a little sad about Jackie

Dipper-Understandable, he really loves her

Pacifica and Dipper went to the living room to watch some late night tv

Dipper-So how was your day

Pacifica them moved Dipper's hand to her chest

Pacifica-Remembering our first Christmas together, maybe we should do it again soon

Dipper-That's when we're younger, I don't have the energy anymore

Pacifica-You're lost, we'll I might as we'll take a shower see you in bed Dipper

Dipper-I swear you're going to be the death of me

He got up and follows Pacifica to the bathroom

_With Jackie_

Wendy and Jackie made it to Wendy's Brother's place to stay while they took care of Chad, after they got settled in Jackie turned on the tv to watch some mindless cartoons but she just kept thinking about a certain boy waiting for her

Wendy-Your uncles want to take us out for dinner, do you want to go?

Jackie-Sure mom

She puts on her best fake smile but Wendy saw through it but let's her stay that way, she knew that she'll need time to adjust to this

Wendy's Brother-Time to go girls

They hopped into the car and went to the closest restaurant

One year later-With Tyrone

He has been ignoring family and his job at the school lately now they are sophomores and his grades were just average they used to be above average which concerned his family and at school and was transferred to normal classes and he was not getting along with with the sub named Mrs. Bank

Mrs. Bank-And if you... Rachel could you wake up your brother up

Rachel-He is awake, this is just how he is

Mrs. Bank-Tyrone,why don't you go home and get some rest

Tyrone-I'm fine

Mrs. Bank-Okay then

She continued lesson and Tyrone leaned back in his chair making Rachel concerned

_After school_

Rachel and Tyrone were walking out of the school they were approached by girl

?-Hey listen you're attitude is bumming people out and it's very cute, so why don't you and me...

Rachel-Hey! Back up he is already in a relationship so go back to those trash you call friends and tell him he not available, or a boy toy for you

The girl scoffs

?-Whatever, hey if your looking for a fun time call me cutie the names Kayla

She handed him her number and walked away back to her friends

Rachel-The never of these girls.

Tyrone-Thanks Rachel

Rachel was surprised, that was the first he talked to anyone that wasn't a teacher

Rachel-No prob bro-bro

They continued walking home till they found the front door was forced opened they made their way in and found the place was a mess Tyrone looked for clues he then noticed a cell phone on the coffee table he picked it and found a number type in. He pressed call and waited

Chad-We'll it's about time you called Tyrone

Tyrone-Chad, What happened to my parents

Chad-Relaxed they won't home

Chad-And guess what,I wants something from you

Tyrone-What you can't have Jackie, I don't know where is

Chad-If you don't tell me where Jackie and Wendy is i/ll make sure that you and your sister's become orphans

Tyrone didn't know what to do till he felt something in his hood it was the directions to Jackie's uncle's place and a number

Chad-I'm waiting

Tyrone-Okay I got her address i'll tell you

Chad-Good boy

Tyrone 618 middle of the woods drive

Chad-The Mystery Shack why didn't I think of that

He hanged up and Tyrone began typing Alejandro's number

Alejandro-S'up cuz

Tyrone-No time to talk a convict is coming to the shack we need you to capture him for us

Alejandro was confused on the subject but warned his family about who was coming

Tyrone then called the police about Chad's whereabouts, he then grabbed his sisters and ran to the Mystery shack where they found Gem and Alejandro fighting Chad trying to catch him Tyrone then jumped on his back choking him he then threw him off hoping he would get hurt but Gem caught him with water

Chad-You little brats he then pulled out weird gun and shot it at Gem but it only hits her arm it then began to get numb

Gem-He shot me with a tranq dart

Chad then began shooting everybody till the police arrived

Blubbs-Freezes Chad Winkle

The kids then snickered at his last name

Chad-Get away,or i'll shoot

He then pulled out a real gun started shooting at them, the police then ducked behind their cars

Tyrone-Why don't you shoot at him

Blubbs-We're not allowed to carry guns

Tyrone-Useless as ever

He then noticed their teasers he grabbed them and ran up to Gem he got scraped by the bullets that we're fired at him

Gem-Ty are you crazy?!,you could have been hurt

Tyrone-I'm fine, Gem can you move your other arm?

Gem-Yeah,why?

Tyrone-I need you to submerged me in water and move me towards him

Gem-That's crazy,Next you're going to say that " you're going to use a teaser"...Oh no!

Tyrone-It's the only way, please

Gem-Fine, but don't blame me when you get hurt

With her one good arm she moved Tyrone towards Chad he then began firing at him. Gem was able to help him dodge the bullets she then dropped Tyrone on Chad submerging him in water Gem was holding Chad in place while Tyrone pulled out the teaser and turned it on electrifying both of them. The two then passed out and Gem dropped the current releasing Tyrone and Chad Rachel and the police then walked up to check to see if they were alive luckily they were

Rachel-Tyrone, you okay?!

Tyrone-Yeah i'm fine

Gem-Are you sure?

Tyrone-Please i'm Tyrone Pines I can handle anything

He then twitched and passed

Rachel-Oh Ty

They carried him to the shack and placed him on the couch

_With Jackie_

Jackie was finishing on some homework that her mom gave her that's when she heard her mom call her

Jackie-Yeah Mom

Wendy then pointed at the t.v, when she looked she saw Tyrone and Chad Fighting and watching her boyfriend defeat him by shocking him and himself

Newsman-If your now joining us what you witness was the bust of the century, escaped convict Chad Winkle was taken down by 15 year old Tyrone Jackson Pines sacrificing himself to take down this criminal we have been informed that both victims are okay and are passed out for the will be take back to prison and put under heavy surveillance

Jackie-Oh my god Tyrone

Jackie then began crying

Jackie(Thinking)-My boyfriends a hero, He saved me again

Wendy then noticed the smile on her face and not a fake smile a real smile

Wendy-I guess we can finally go home

Jackie-Yeah, I guess we can

As they started packing Jackie got a text and saw it was from Tyrone

_Can't wait till u come home_

_-Ty_

She then closed it and felt her locket

Jackie-I'll be home soon my love

* * *

AN-Hey so yeah I have been getting complaints about how I write and I like to add Fuck ya'll if you don't like the way I write then don't read my stories

And to those who like the way I write thanks for not complaining also leave Positive reviews and to the guest of fanfiction don't be commenting on something you can't do


	10. Chapter 10

**Finals are over back to writing y'all :)**

* * *

**After Tyrone and family took out Chad Jackie was able to come back to Gravity Falls and be with Tyrone**

Wendy and Jackie were driving down the road to their apartment complex when they parked Jackie then noticed a rose on the doorknob she pulled out her key and was surprised by to see the twins with a cake

Tyrone &amp; Jackie-Welcome Home Jackie!

Wendy then comes up and noticed the two

Wendy-Hey guys

Tyrone-Mrs. Coroudry welcome back

Wendy-Were not at school Tyrone you can call me Wendy

Tyrone-Okay thank you Mrs. Wendy

Rachel-Tyrone she said just..

Wendy-No that's much better,anyway why don't we eat this cake

As they sat and ate Tyrone felt someone grab his hand under the table he turned and saw that it was Jackie they both smiled and continued eating cake after they were done the kids went outside to enjoy the autumn air Rachel then saw this opportunity to leave them be(But secretly wanted videotape Tyrone say I Love You to Jackie so that she could show everybody)

Rachel-Hey Tyrone isn't there something you wanted to say to Jackie?

Tyrone-Isn't there a fashion emergency?

Rachel-(giggle) fine later guys

She then left them alone together they then found a bench and decided to rest on Jackie noticed how tense he was he then placed his hand over hers gripped it tight

Jackie-Tyrone, Is something wrong?

Tyrone-Do you remember what you said a few years ago

Jackie-Y-Yeah I told you that I love you

Tyrone-I told you I need time to think and i'm ready to tell you my answer

Jackie-Okay

Jackie(thinking)-He going to say he doesn't love me this is it

He took a deep breath

Tyrone-Jackie I-I love you too

Jackie's face was in shock she started to get teary-eyed and kissed him Tyrone then kissed back and brought her closer then heard a twig snap and stop to look around Tyrone then got up and moved the bush and found Rachel smiling nervously

Rachel-Hey Guys

She then laughed a little weakly and started to run the two then chasing her

Tyrone-Come back here Rachel give me that camera!

Rachel-No way this is gold for our parents to see

Tyrone-Rachel!

With Dipper and Pacifica

Dipper-Hey Pacifica,where are the kids

Pacifica-They went to welcome back Wendy and Jackie

Just then the doorbell rang Pacifica went to answer their she found Robbie V II

Pacifica-Hello Robbie

Robbie-Hi Mrs. Pines is Rachel here?

Pacifica-Rachel's not here she out with her brother

Robbie-Um where

Pacifica-The Park

Robbie-Cool Thanks

He then left in the direction of the park as Pacifica closed the door and walked back to her husband

Dipper-Rachel's not at the park

Pacifica-I know

Dipper-You clever blonde

Pacifica-Thanks

_With Rachel &amp; Tyrone_

She was in her and Tyrone's room drawing on her computer new dress designs well trying but she couldn't think of anything so she was doodling things she then noticed Tyrone reading a book she then jump on his stomach and laid their sideways

Tyrone-Rachel your heavy

Rachel-No i'm not that's water weight

Tyrone-Whatever

He then ignored his sister and kept reading his book

Rachel-Is it true?

Tyrone-What is?

Rachel-Do you really love her

Tyrone then smiled and nodded his face then grew a faint red

Rachel-So is she the one?

Tyrone-Only time will tell

Rachel-I guess that means that you'll be spending most of your time with her,huh?

Tyrone noticed his sister's face. He puts down his book and picks her up and hugs her

Tyrone-You know i'll make time for you

Rachel-I know but

Tyrone then kissed her cheek

Tyrone-You're my sister and I will always love you

Rachel-Thanks Ty

He then lets go and continued reading till they were called for dinner

Meanwhile…

Robbie-Rachel! Where are you!

?-What's the matter with you?

Robbie-Beat it, old man i'm looking for my girl

?-Did she stood you up?

Robbie-No I just

?-She doesn't like you does she?

Robbie-No and I tried everything to get her to care about me and not that loser Tyone Pines

?-Wait! Pines?

Robbie-Yeah?

?-I think I can help

He then pulled out a pink vial and handed it to Robbie

?-Just a little sprinkle of that and she fall in love with you,and when you had enough spay this

He then pulled out a black vial and handed it to him

Robbie-Are you sure this will work?

?-As sure as i'm god

He then walked off and robbie eyed the bottles and read the labels

Robbie-Love and Anti-Love, time to have some fun with these

he then laughed and walked back to his place walked back to his apartment and found his Mom cooking

Tambry-Robbie Is that you

Robbie-Yeah mom

Tembry-Your Father is going to be late again

Robbie-He always late,I'll be in my room

In his room their were photoshop pictures of his and Rachel and on a dart board was picture of Tyrone and darts, Robbie then pulled out one of his old cloune bottles and and filled it with the love potion he then noticed a small heart shape cloud of this stuff poofed up

Robbie-This better work he then screwed the top back on and placed it on his nightstand and went to bed excited about the next day


	11. Chapter 11

Last time Robbie was walking through the park where he meet this mysterious and ovesly overweight man who had a grudge against the pines family so he gave him two vials of some weird liquid called love and anti-love potion and Robbie was going to use it to get his dream girl Rachel Pines at School

At school

Rachel and Tyrone were walking to school when they found huge crowed like they were waiting for something till someone yelled "There he is" and thinking it was lunch people charged and surrounded Tyrone asking him " if it was scary" or "how did you think of that" that's when the most popular and gorgeous student came over her name was Jenny Smith

Jenny-We'll Tyrone looks like your cool so how about you be my boyfriend and you'll be twice as cool

Tyrone-Thanks for the offer but I already have a girlfriend

Jenny-(Laugh)That's funny. But I'm being serious be my boyfriend I'm the only good one you're going to get

?-Hey back off witch

Jenny-Oh it's you miss. "I'm too cool to be fancy"

Jackie-And look its Miss. "Implants"

Jackie and Jenny have be at each other's throats since 8th grade over a spill on her new dress they then fought when then had the same dress at a party once and toar their dresses apart and of course Tyrone was there to stop them but they kept hating each other till this day

Jenny-Just get out of my way because Tyrone was going to "walk me to class"

Jackie-Why would my boyfriend "walk you" to class?

Jenny-Oh Jackie, you are so pathetic making someone like Tyrone date you

Jackie-Let's Ty chose then

Jenny-Fair enough

The two girls then backed up with Tyrone standing in the middle like a puppy

Tyrone-I'm not a dog

Girls-Chose!

He looked to Rachel to help but she was just enjoying this way too much

Tyrone-Jenny Jackie come here

The then walked up to him and glared at each other

Tyrone-Okay I'm going to stop this, jenny Im going to test y'all

Girls-How

Tyrone-Prove to me that you actually care

Jenny then blushed grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest he then removed it

Tyrone-Your turn Jackie

She then grabbed his cheeks and kissed him lovingly Tyrone then wrapped his arm around her then let's go and looks at Jenny

Tyrone-My choice is pretty obvious Jenny

She then stormed away in a fit of rage and jealousy

Jackie-Sorry for doing that to you

Tyrone-It's fine

Just then the bell rang and everyone dispersed

Tyrone-See ya after class, love

He then walked to his advanced classes

2 hrs later-Lunch

Jackie and Tyrone were sitting under a tree in school yard Tyrone was using Jackie's lap as a pillow while she was reading

Rachel-Tyrone!

Tyrone got up and saw Rachel with her friends waving at him she then walked over and sat down with them

Rachel-Hey bro can ask you a question?

Tyrone-If it's for a picture no I'm spending time with my girlfriend

He then laid back down and closed his eyes

Rachel-No not a picture I got a case

for us he then shot up and looked directly at Rachel

Tyrone-What kind of case?

Rachel-Lately people all over the school have been seen with this weird sparkling pink and black liquid on their heads and I checked the journal and found that it was a love and anti-love potions

Tyrone-Rachel love is nothing but chemicals that increase your hormonal factors towards people

Rachel-What?

Tyrone-It's nothing but an aphrodisiac a chemical compound that desperate people use

Jackie-Then what do you call our love then?

Tyrone-Uh...

Jackie-Think carefully on your answer

Tyrone-Jackie I love you and no matter what that will never change

Jackie-Good answer

She then kissed his cheek

Rachel-So are we taking the case?

Tyrone-Of course we are

Rachel-Good, let's go

They twins got up and went to the school to investigate they first stop by the first place that had this situation they found students either giggling at each other or ignoring them Tyrone took out a flashlight and pointed at the students their pupils were sparkling when the light hits them

Tyrone-Yep this is aphrodisiac all over it

Rachel-How do we cure it?

Tyrone-First we need to find the source with that I can create and an antidote

Rachel- But what lowdown desperate jerk has it

Their eyes then shot open at the who has

The Twins-Robbie!

They searched the school all over for him which wasn't hard because of the trail of love and hate they soon found Robbie surrounded by a lot of love struck girls

Robbie-We'll if it isn't the "mystery twins" so do I own this visit

Tyrone-We're here for the love potion

Robbie-I don't what you're talking about

Rachel-We can see them in you hand

Robbie-Fine but if you want it you'll have to get through my army of love struck girls

Rachel then threw a poster size picture of Robbie and the girls chased after it

Robbie-Well that's upsetting

Tyrone-Where did you get that?

Rachel-Robbie paid some guy to put in my locker

Tyrone-Stalker much

Robbie then jump down and tackled Tyrone and they began slapping each other,while Rachel left to retrieve the vials and sat down watching the two fight and it was kinda sad watching them fight they were both weak and pathetic till Rachel got in between them

Rachel-Okay stop this it stop being funny three minutes ago

Robbie-I will never stop till you go out with me Rachel

Rachel-Robbie it's not going to happened just leave me alone

Robbie-Rachel I love you

Rachel-sigh

She then pulled out the anti- love potion and sprayed it at Robbie

Robbie-Rachel wait

Then a black cloud surrounded him and two hearts in his broke when he saw Rachel

Robbie-What happened

Rachel-Robbie I love you

Robbie-Why?

Rachel-Just checking

The Tyrone then walked of to the science lab to create an antidote for the school while Rachel went to the Home Eco classroom after five minutes Tyrone came out with antidotes. While Rachel came back with a cart of chocolates

Tyrone-What's up with the chocolates?

Rachel-Adding insults to injury

Tyrone then sprayed the candies and rolled it outside where all the affected students

Tyrone-Happy Love...

Rachel-And Forget-About-Love Chocolates

Then like an army they charged for the chocolate till they were all gone and everyone started turn back to normal

Tyrone-Well that's easy and you got Robbie of your back

Rachel-Yeah, hey where's Jackie?

Jackie-Over here Ty

He looks over and saw her with Robbie

Tyrone-Jackie what are you doing with Robbie?

Jackie-He asked me out and I said yes

Tyrone-You're kidding ,right?

Jackie-Why would I be kidding it's not like we're dating or anything

Tyrone-Yes!

Jackie-Oh we did? Hmm we'll I guess we're over then

She then handed him the locket and walked off with Robbie leaving Tyrone with a surprised look on his face

Rachel-Tyrone?

Tyrone mouth was agape and was standing their like an idiot Tyrone then fainted and Rachel tried to wake him up


	12. Chapter 12

_From here it will be rated m so be ready_

* * *

_Last time Tyrone and Rachel were thinking of ways to stop the infestation of love and unloved sick people by using chocolate but during the aftermath Jackie broke up with Tyrone and now she wants to date Robbie _

Pines house

Dipper-What's wrong with Tyrone?

Rachel-Jackie broke up with him and he been like this since we came home

Tyrone was sitting on the couch with mouth opened and holding his arms out and in his hands was the locket

Pacifica-Is he okay?

Rachel-I don't know if he is? I'll ask Jackie why she broke up with tomorrow till then let's see if he stays that way till mourning

Next Mourning

Rachel came downstairs in her pajamas seeing that Tyrone is still sitting there she then dragged him upstairs and changed him she got some water and poured it on her hand and slapped Tyrone that actually woke him up

Tyrone-What happened?

Rachel-Well...

Rachel then expanded what happened from when they got home to now

Tyrone-Sorry for worrying you guys so much

Rachel-Hey we're pines used to it by now

Tyrone then looked at his surroundings and found he was on the school bus

Tyrone-We don't take the bus.

Rachel-I just didn't feel like walking today

When it stop they walked to entrance and found Jenny waiting for them

Jenny-Oh Tyrone it's good to see you, how are you feeling

Rachel-I thought I told you to back off Jenny

Tyrone-I'll handle this

He then walks up to Jenny and looks her dead in the eye

Tyrone-I'm a total otaku I watch a lot of maid anime and if you look up fanfiction© you'll find a lot stuff written by me in the user name "kanji tatsumi™" and when Jackie asked me to do something I always ask her to make me feel "moe" to do anything. I also "fap" to her picture a lot

Jenny just looked at him like he was crazy and sick

Jenny-Oh my god you really are a loser. I don't know what I saw in you

She then walked off

Rachel-Wow I can't believe that you came up with that on the spot.

Tyrone-Yeah, to bad it was true

Rachel-Even the "Fap" part

Tyrone-No that on I made up

They then walked to the building and immediately started hearing whispers and looks of disgust from students

Rachel-Wow that spreaded fast

Tyrone-Eh let them talk I don't care what they think

He then spotted Jackie and Robbie having no expression on their faces as they entered the classroom

Tyrone(Thinking)-Afterschool I'll ask her

So throughout the day he has been biding his time till after school he caught up with Jackie without Robbie

Jackie-What do you want Pines?

Tyrone-What happened between us? Did I do something wrong?

Jackie-Look Tyrone it's nothing personal I just don't think I feel the same way as you anymore

Tyrone-You think or you know?

Jackie was stammering till she placed her hands on her head and screams which attracted the attention of nearby students he then grabbed her arm and took her to the infirmary and placed her on the bed she was curled up in to a ball and still holding her hands Tyrone tried to leave to get the nurse but Jackie then sits up and looks at Tyrone she then pulled him close for a slow and passionate kiss she then pulled of Tyrone's shirt and began kissing his chest she then remove her shirt and bra revealing her mounds that look so much smaller with the shirt on she then pulled Tyrone to her chest and looked as he was blushing

Tyrone-Jackie stop this is not you

She didn't say anything as she pulled Tyrone on the bed and crawled down unbuckling his belt and pants she then pulled them down and stared at the outline she moved a finger on it and pulled out Tyrone's member she then took it in her hand and started rubbing it up and down she then licked the tip of it and consume it bobbing her head up and down. Tyrone then moved his hand to head and tried to stop her but pushed her deeper into it

Tyrone-Jackie I'm...

She didn't stop as he released in her mouth she then swallows it all and crawled back up to Tyrone giving him a kiss and a little taste of himself

Jackie-I still love you Tyrone, I don't know what got into me. It didn't feel that way when I ate that chocolate

Tyrone-Jackie you ate the chocolates!

Jackie-Yeah like going to pass up free chocolates

Tyrone-Jackie, those chocolates were and love and anti love antidote, it supposed to make the love sick people normal

Jackie-But when I ate it I just stop caring about you

Tyrone-Maybe that you fell in love with me on your own it might change how it affects you differently from the others

Jackie-I'm just glad that I'm back to normal

He eyes then shot open at what she just did

Jackie-O.M.G! I'm so sorry about earlier and what just happened

Tyrone-Jackie it's okay I think that their are side effects to the antidote

Now his eyes shot open

Tyrone then heard a crowd of people outside moaning in pleasure he then got dressed and and the sound of angry girls yelling his name in anger

Tyrone-Well I better get out of here. Oh and here

He handed her back her locket and gave her one last kiss before jumping out of the window and landed in a bush

He then started to run home he was then tackled down by the girls and was beaten senseless till the girls got tired

Tyrone was laying on the floor smiling knowing that him and Jackie are back together just then. Jackie came out and helped him up they started to walked home

Jackie-Tyrone about what happened

Tyrone-Jackie it was my fault

Jackie-No it's that I wanted do that but not under any side effects or drugs

Tyrone then blushed and grabbed her hand

Tyrone-I think we can arranged that soon

She then pulled him close and leaned on his arm

Jackie-I'd love that

Then walked off into the sunset...till Tyrone fell to the ground on top of Jackie


	13. Chapter 13

After Tyrone and Jackie broke up and got back together. She suffered from as side effect from the cholate and gave Tyrone "head" but after that they agreed to go even further but Tyrone wanted to do this right and not just another accident

Tyrone was pacing outside of Jackie's apartment trying to think of what to say to Wendy

Tyrone-I can do this

He walked up the stairs and reached the door he was about to knock till the door opened and Wendy was standing their

Wendy-Hey Ty

Tyrone- Hi Mrs. Wendy. How are you?

Wendy-We'll I was just going for walk and talk to myself on whether or not I should give you permission to take my daughter's virginity

Tyrone stop dead in his tracks as she said that and looked dumbfounded

Wendy-Relax I'm thinking about it but I need to have your parents talk with me about it okay

Tyrone-Okay I- I'll be sure to ask them

Wendy-Good, because it the boys job to ask the parent

Tyrone just blushed as they made it to Tyrone's house

Wendy-Good luck

She then walked back to her place and Tyrone to a deep breath and walked in and found his parents struggling on the couch watching a rom-com

He then went over to them and turned of the tv

Tyrone-Mom,Dad I need to talk to you about something

Pacifica-Sure, hun what is it?

Tyrone-As you know me and Jackie have been dating for quite sometime and we want to improve it, what I'm trying to say is c-ca-can I have relations with Jackie please

His sat up straight and looked at each other

Dipper-Wow um I don't know Tyrone we might need to think about it

Tyrone-Okay

He then walked upstairs to his room leaving his parents to think

Dipper-Wow I didn't think Tyrone would ask that

Pacifica-He is a gentleman and he wants to make sure that she feels comfortable about

Dipper-We'll what did we did we do

Pacifica-You sneaked in to my room and watched me masterbate in new lingerie and I forced myself on you

Dipper-That was different I was shy and I wasn't prepared for what happened next

Pacifica-That aside, what should we do about this situation?

Dipper-First we need to see how Wendy might feel about this. Second determine a place for them where it's safe. Third: making sure that they use protection

Pacifica-You just have a list for everything don't you?

Dipper-Ignoring that

Pacifica-So should I call over Wendy and Jackie?

Dipper-Do it tomorrow for now all this talk is making me feel a little "stiff downstairs"

Pacifica got and disrobed revealing her old lingerie that still fits her to the "t" she then walked to their bedroom and made a come here gesture

Dipper-Thank you for a great wife

He then got up and ran to room and locked the door

The Next Day-Pines Residents

Dipper, Pacifica, and Wendy were sitting in the living room while the kids were upstairs

Dipper-So Wendy what do you think about all this?

Wendy-We'll it's obvious that they love each other so I think that we should let them go at it and see what happens

Dipper-But due to Jackie's orign I think that it might awaken her secret

Wendy-I'm fully aware of her father's genes flowing through her but she seems she wants this and I trust her judgement

Dipper-If it's okay with you then it's okay with me, Pacifica?

Pacifica-We'll I just don't want Tyrone making a mistake that's all I'm okay with whatever

Dipper-Then I guess it's okay then, Tyrone! Jackie!

The two then came down and stood in front of the adults

Dipper-We have decided that it will be okay that you two can have relation with each other

Jackie jump for joy and hugged Tyrone while he looked flushed.

Dipper-But it has to be under this roof and you must use protection

Tyrone-Deal

Dipper-Then it's settled then

The adults then said their goodbyes Jackie then kissed Tyrone good night

Tyrone-See ya Saturday?

Jackie-Saturday.

She then hopped in his car with a huge smile and blushing

Wendy-So I guess you're excited then

Jackie-Very

Wendy almost felt sad for what she was about to tell her

Wendy-Jackie I need to tell you something

Jackie-What is it?

Wendy-It's about you father

Jackie-What about him?

Wendy-I may have lied about him

Jackie-What?

Wendy then explains her previous relationship with a man named Nipper and explained that he raped her and she ended up pregnant with his child

Wendy-And after he left with Amanda I was forced to raise a child on my own but I don't regret having you

Jackie-So you mean my dad was the guy that took over Gravity Falls all those years ago

Wendy-Yes Jackie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner i was just worried on how you would react

Jackie-I see

She then turned her head and looked out the window not saying another word to her. When they made it back she ran to her room and fell to her pillow crying she then looks at the mirror at herself

Jackie-Am I a monster like him

She then started to cry in her pillow till she passed out. After a while Wendy checks up on her sleeping daughter and sighing while patting her head

Wendy-I'm sorry I lied to you all these years Jackie. I just didn't want you to be like him that monster so please forgive me I understand if you don't

She then kissed her forehead and walked to her bed

Jackie-Mom we need to to talk about this please

Wendy then took her to the living room and began explain again but with much more details

Wendy-And when I discovered that I was pregnant I couldn't bear to get rid of you so I decided to wait till you were born but the day you were born I looked in your eyes and saw nothing but pureness in you but I had to make sure that you grew up with a normal life. So I sent you to live with one of Dipper's old relatives but when I heard that the caretaker passed away I without hesitation took you back when you were two, but I didn't want you you to wonder about Nipper so I made up a lie about your father being a veteran and I met Chad a few days later. I just didn't know he was treating you so bad and he told me he had a job but I guess he hurt both of us in different way

Jackie-He hurt both of us he didn't help around the house, he would always force you to more work and and

Wendy-Lets stop talking about Chad lets just keep talking about your "ability"

Jackie-Yeah I can only use a little bit of it only when get myself hurt like when I got a cut it would always heal itself without leaving a scar

Wendy-Well that's something but I think that we need professional help

She then noticed the time

Wendy-We can focus on that later but now we need to get you pumped up for your big night

Jackie-Mom it's only twelve

Wendy-Actually it's six o'clock so let's get a nap in and get you ready

They then went to their rooms and took a quick nap

* * *

So what do think of Jackie's origin tell me in the reviews


	14. Chapter 14

_After Wendy expanded Jackie's origin she and Jackie got ready for her big night with Tyrone _

Pines Residents-9:05 pm

Tyrone was pacing around in his living room waiting for Jackie and Wendy to come over his parents and sister were sitting there trying to calm him down

Dipper-Tyrone, calm down I know you're nervous but I need to calm down

Tyrone-Sorry but all I can do is be nervous this is something I'm not ready for

Pacifica-Neither was your father but look what came out of it thrust me your ready

Rachel-Yeah so stop acting like dork

Tyrone-What the matter Rachel, jealous?

Rachel-Oh yeah I'm jealous of a nerd getting laid right after he asked permission from his and her parents. Yeah I'm real jealous

She then burst out with laughter

Tyrone-Don't you have a sleepover to go to?

Rachel-Fine I'm going

When she walked outside she saw Wendy and Jackie coming up into the driveway

Rachel then looked in awe of how beautiful she looked she was wearing a pink dress a little red lipstick and her hair was flat flowing down her back

Rachel-Jackie you look beautiful You deserve better than Tyrone

Jackie-I know but he would be nothing with me

The girls giggled for a bit before saying goodbye to each other

Wendy-Are you ready to be a woman?

Jackie-Let's do it before we change our minds

They then walked in and was greeted by Tyrone with a hint of blushing from both teens

Tyrone-Hey Jackie

Jackie-Hey

Wendy-We'll I guess I'll see you tomorrow Jackie

She then kissed her cheek and went off back to her apartment leaving Jackie

Tyrone-Want something to eat?

Jackie-A little early for that

Tyrone-I mean food

Jackie-I know, let's eat

After a plate of grilled cheese sandwich made by Dipper they were ready to do the deed Jacke went upstairs and waited for him while Dipper gave him a box of condoms

Dipper-Good luck

He watch his parents leave the house to them he then went upstairs to find Jackie sitting on his bed waiting for him he then sat down next to him

Tyrone-You nervous?

Jackie-Yeah, but you're here so I can be brave

Tyrone then pulled Jackie's face in for a kiss she then closed her eyes and let's impulses do then work Tyrone then moved his hand to her back and unzips her dress revealing her bra he then moved his towards them and kneads on one of them while he unhooks it she then grabs her bra and had a flushed face

Tyrone-Jackie it's okay it's just me here

She then moved her hands and revealed herself to her boyfriend which he was only starring

Jackie-Well do something then stare

He then placed both his hands on her mounds and kissed her till he was on top of her.

Tyrone-Wow Jackie I thought you were the more dominating one

And in one fell swoop she push him till she was on top not that he was complaining. She then bends down and starts kissing his neck she then pulled of his shirt and started kissing down till she reached the helm of his pants she then unbuckled them and pulled down his pants revealing his hardened member she then grabbed his member and started kissing it then took in into her mouth and started bobbing making Tyrone grabbed her head to control her speed he then felt his limit and then grabs her head and hold her down so she could swallow it all he then let's go of her head and she got up slowly and swallowed his "leftover"

Jackie-Well good thing I had experience on this

Tyrone-Well lets gain some more experience

He then pulled the rest of the dress off leaving her clad in her underwear he then pulled her underwear off and found her wet slit he then felt some peach fuzz

Tyrone-So someone shaved?

Jackie-I wish I could say the same

Tyrone then chuckled and proceed to give her tounge. She closed her eyes and moan in pleasure as his tongue glided up and down her slit

Jackie-Tyrone I'm go-going t-to (scream)

And like that she squatted in his mouth he licked up the juices and got up and saw that Jackie was tired

Tyrone-You can't be tired yet, we're just getting started

He then grabbed the box of condoms and grab one he then rolled one on and positioned himself between her legs he then looks up at her and gave her a kiss

Tyrone-You ready?

She nodded her head and Tyrone then inserted himself into her womanhood turning her into a woman. Her eyes were closed tight Tyrone didn't know how much pain she was in he then kissed her again try to ease her pain

Tyrone-You okay?

Jackie-I just need a minute

But Tyrone couldn't wait he slowly started move in and out causing her to scream

Jackie-Tyrone please stop it hurts

Tyrone-Come on please it's been a minute

Jackie-Fine

He then continued and noticed that she was in less pain he gradually gain speed

Tyrone-I'm almost at my limit

Jackie-It's okay so am I

He then released inside her then collapsed on top of her

Tyrone-You okay?

Jackie-Yeah but

Tyrone-But what?

Jackie-Could you get off me your heavy

He got off and fell to her side and looked at her her make-up was smeared but Tyrone gave her one last kiss

Tyrone-I love Jackie

Jackie-I love you too Tyrone

The two then snuggled up and fell asleep

The Next Morning

Rachel came back early from her sleep over she went up to her room and found Tyrone and Jackie asleep all snuggled up

Rachel-Welp looks like I'm going to need my room now

She then went back downstairs for some breakfast till she heard footsteps coming and around the corner came Jackie who had on Tyrone's shirt on she then noticed Rachel standing their making eggs she hoped to sneaked past her but her instinct caught her

Rachel-How do you want eggs? Sis

She had this smirk on her face when she said "sis" which timid Jackie

Jackie-Scrambled, please

After a few minutes of silents Rachel broke the ice

Rachel-So how was it?

Jackie-What?

Rachel-My brother, how was he?

Jackie-I can't tell you that it's personal

Rachel-C'mon it's just girl talk

Jackie-Fine

Meanwhile with Tyrone

Tyrone-I can't sleep without her, Jackie where did you go

He groaned as he got out of bed and pulled on some shorts and went to get some coffee he then heard giggles coming from the kitchen almost too familiar giggles he ran down to the kitchen and found his girlfriend and his sister

Rachel-Hey Tyrone, what's up

The girls then chuckled

Tyrone-Hey so what have you guys been talking about?

Jackie-Nothing "too much"

Tyrone-Okay I know those are innuendos

Jackie-Sorry but she forced me to talk

Rachel-I can't help it, I love gossip and it sounds like to me that you really like to be "dominated"

Tyrone just stood their blush in anger and embarrassment

Tyrone-Rachel could you leave so I can talk to my girlfriend please

Rachel noticed the serious in his tone she got up and left to her conjoined bedroom leaving Jackie and Tyrone alone

Tyrone-So what else did you tell her

Jackie-Nothing much just what happened last night

Tyrone-Everything that happened?

Jackie-Well not everything

He then got up and walked over to her and cupped her face

Tyrone-So I like being "dominated"? Huh?

Jackie-Well I...

She was cut off by Tyrone kissing her and pinning her hands above her head

Tyrone-Let's changed shall we

He then picked her up and took her back to the bedroom

Tyrone-Rachel. Out. Now.

She did what she was told and locked the door behind her. Tyrone then drop Jackie on the the bed

And began kissing her neck up to her lips he then pulls of the t-shirt and his shorts and positions himself between her legs again and pushes himself in causing her to scream a bit she then raised her arm trying to hug him he then picked her up and grabbed the side of her legs me moved her up and down letting gravity push her down he then used whatever strength he has to move her she then kissed him but with much more passion Tyrone then increased his speed pumping into faster and faster till he pulled out and released his fluid on her chest he then grabbed some tissues and cleaned her up

Tyrone-Wanna go back to sleep

She didn't answer as she curled up next to him, he then pulled her close, grabbed the blankets and kissed her forehead

Tyrone-I love Jackie

He then closed his eyes and fell back to sleep


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for the mix-up :p_

* * *

_Last time Tyrone and Jackie took their relationship to the next level and slept together the next morning Rachel came back and want to have girl talk with Jackie but got caught by Tyrone and decied that she need to be "Punnished"_

At school

Tyrone, Rachel and Jackie were walking to school when Jackie bump into someone

Jackie-Sorry sir

?-It's alright I wasn't paying attention, I kinda got lost

Tyrone-Where are going

?-Actually I was looking for someone

Rachel-Who

?-Wendy Corduroy

Jackie-My mom?

?-Wait your mom?

Jackie-Yeah?

?-So that would mean you're Jackie right?!

Jackie-Yes sir?

He bends down and grabs her shoulders and looks her in the eye

?-You're my offspring,my child

Jackie was pulled back by Tyrone

Tyrone-Who are you?

Wendy-Jackie why are you kids not at sch... N-Nipper?!

Nipper-Hello Wendy good to see you again

Tyrone(thinking)-Nipper! Dad's clone! Why is he here?

Wendy-What do you want Nipper

Nipper-I came to pick up my Child

Wendy-What! You can't take Jackie

Nipper-But as her father I should at least get to know her

Tyrone-Excuse me Nipper but how did you get back to this dimension?

Nipper-Well My wife Amanda focused her magic to send me here to pick up Jacqueline

Tyrone-Jacqueline,Who Jacqueline?

Jackie-That's my full name Tyrone

Tyrone looked at her she had red all over her face

Jackie-I don't like using my real name much

Tyrone-I knew Jackie had to be short for something

Nipper-Anyway back to the topic at hand it time I took Jacqueline home with me before her abilities manifest itself

He then grabbed her arm and opened a portal

Nipper-Come along Jacqueline

As he was about to enter she pulled her hand away and ran behind Tyrone

Nipper-C'mon Jacqueline

Jackie-It's Jackie, and I'm not going with you, you monster

Nipper-Jacqueline please I just want to help you control it haven't you been getting weird feelings off power and visions

Jackie-No I have not

Nipper-It's only a matter of time, please I need you to come with me

Jackie-I'm not leaving I've made my life here and you almost destroyed my home I never want to see you again

She then ran off into the woods as fast as she could Tyrone then follows

Wendy-Just leave and never come back and if I see you ever again I will kill you myself got that

Nipper then shrugged and went through the portal and disappeared...for now.

In the woods

Jackie kept running she didn't even look back till she trip on a rock and fell to the ground and cuts her head but heals instantly

Jackie-I hate it I HATE MY LIFE!

She then found a log and started to cry.

Jackie-Why, why was I born of that man I hate it I hate everything about me

?-Even loving me?

She turned around to see Tyrone heavily breathing

Jackie-What do you want

Tyrone-I came to check on my girlfriend

Jackie-I want to be alone right now

Tyrone-I can't

Jackie-Go away!

Tyrone-Jackie!

Jackie-I SAID GO AWAY!

She then summons a black tendril and pushes him to a tree. She then realized what she did and ran up to him

Jackie-Oh my god I'm so sorry I-I don't know what happened

Tyrone-So t-this is that power he was talking about it's pretty cool

Jackie-Don't talk just wait till we fix you up

Tyrone then passed out from pain

Jackie-What have I done? I'm so sorry Tyrone

?-Then why don't you do something about controlling it Jacqueline

She turned around and saw Nipper

Jackie-Leave me alone!

Nipper-Your emotion are in control of your powers, you know what happened to the last guy that used this power he killed people and was in a coma, Jackie do you want to kill people?

Jackie-No.

Nipper-Then come with me and master that power

She was between a rock and a hard place she knew that if she left she could master her power but leave Tyrone in the process for who knows how long

Nipper-Well?

Jackie walked up to Tyrone and gave him a kiss and a note. She then walked to the portal and walked in with Nipper

Nipper-I promise I will bring you back Jaqueline

Jackie-It's Jackie

The portal then closed as Tyrone was awakening he found he was alone and noticed the note he was then found by his sister and his parents and Wendy

Wendy-Tyrone? Where's Jackie? Ty?

Tyrone stood there and handed her the note he then started to call out her name Wendy then read the note out loud

Wendy-"Dear Ty I'm sorry but Nipper said that if I didn't go with my powers would make me kill you I'm sorry but I have to go with him I promise to back I just don't know when so please wait for me love Jackie"

Rachel-That can't be her words

Wendy-It's her handwriting

Tyrone-Jackie stop playing it know you're just hiding please come out

Rachel-Tyrone

She said sadly

Tyrone then fell to his knees and started crying. His family then hugged him as he cried

Pacifica-It's going to be okay

Tyrone-S-She j-just c-ca-came back and I l-lost h-her again

Rachel-Shh it's okay

For several minutes they stood their holding Tyrone. They then explained it to everyone at the mystery shack and notified the school that she is going to school overseas

When they finally made it home Tyrone went to his room and laid on his bed he then looked at a picture of himself and Jackie

Tyrone-Please come back to me

He then puts the picture back and fell asleep

Rachel-Hey Tyrone?

She noticed he was asleep and went back downstairs

Dipper-How is he

Rachel-Still a little bent up about Jackie

Pacifica-Is he coming down for dinner?

Rachel-No he is asleep

Pacifica-And after I made all his favorites

Rachel-Just wrap him a plate I'm sure he'll eat it later

Pacifica-I hope so

Dipper-We all hope so


	16. Chapter 16

After Jackie left Tyrone had felt empty once again but decided not to show it because he knew that someday she'll come back so he had to be patient and wait

It was a nice day in the town of gravity falls everybody was living their lives till a bank exploded leaving smoke everywhere just then bank robbers came out with guns and sacks of money. They got into a black van and drove off unannounced to them two people were watching from the rooftops

?-Let's go

?-Alright

They then started parkouring through town till they reached the Van's hiding place

?-Are they here?

?-No people nowadays are too smart to hind in the building

?-Okay "bro" what do we do?

?-Well "sis" we go to the next best place the van

?-Yeah like they will stay in van

He then opened the door and found them counting money

?-I hated when your right

The robbers then pulled out their gun and a started shooting at the two but they easily dodge them by following their eye movements the then threw a bounce ball and let's ricochets off the walls hits the guns just then the cops appears and points their (newly approved) guns at the robbers

Daryl-You have the right to shut up

?-Well our work here is done, I'm out

?-Hey are you...okay?

?-I didn't get hit by bullets so yeah

?-You know what I mean Tyrone

Tyrone-Rachel it was three years ago of course I'm not...I'm going home call me when there's a problem Kay

He then walks off leaving his twin sister alone

Daryl-Is he okay?

Rachel-It's a family thing I can't tell you

She then walked off in the other direction

Tyrone had walked into his apartment which was kinda small considering the vast wealth he earned over the years he decided this was good enough for him he then noticed his last picture with Jackie

Tyrone-Three years since you left and I still miss you (chuckle) I guess you probably forgot about me

Just then their was a knock on his door he went up to answer it

Tyrone-Rachel I'm o...kay

When he opens the door he was met with red haired girl who was just a foot shorter the Tyrone she was wearing a short sundress the reached her thigh and was wearing an worn-out magnifying glass locket around her necklace and she had a suitcase next to her

Jackie-H-Hey Tyrone long time no see

Tyrone-...(laughing)-Oh man I must be goin crazy oh well I guess my depression finally caught up to me

Jackie-So you think I'm fake?

Tyrone-Listen "Jackie" you've been gone for three years leaving me in depression for years and now my mind is just making projection of you. This proves I'm crazy now

Jackie-Is this a "projection"

She then gave him a loving kiss he then wrap his arms around her and deepens it after two minutes they let go to breath. Tyrone then started to cry and hugged her tight she then hugged back

Jackie-Sorry for being away for so long

Tyrone-I missed you

Jackie-I missed you too

So throughout the day the just talked about what they have been up too since their separation on the couch while watching tv

Tyrone-So what the dimension like

Jackie-It's was like ours but everyone was gen-bend including you

Tyrone-Was I cute?

Jackie-Well I would have dump you for her

Tyrone-Did you?

Jackie-Nah but we did become good friends plus she already had a boyfriend

Tyrone-Let me guess his name was jack

Jackie-You guess it

Tyrone then noticed the clock

Tyrone-Oh crap I'm late!

Jackie-Late for what?

Tyrone-I was suppose to pick up mom and dad from the bus stop, wanna come with?

Jackie-Can't I have some things to unpack

Tyrone-You leave near here?

Jackie-I was hoping to move in with...you

She said with a blush and a pouty face that Throne couldn't resist

Tyrone-Sure I'm sure the landlord won't mind

He then grab his coat and car keys and walked out the door

Tyrone-I'll be back soon

He the left in his girlfriend the custody of the apartment and went to the bus station

Jackie-I'm glad to be back

After several minutes Tyrone returned to a clean house

Tyrone-Amazing! This place much more nicer then when I clean it

Jackie-That's because you don't have dark powers like I do to help increase productivity

He then turned around to her black tendrils holding broom,dusters and a vacuum

Tyrone-That's still cool

Jackie-T-Thanks

She had a blush on her face. Tyrone then pulled her in for a kiss

Tyrone-You know you would make one hell of a housewife

Jackie-Ignoring the last part

Tyrone-So what do you want to do for dinner?

Jackie-Um Nachos?

Tyrone-Okay

Jackie-And can I make them

Tyrone-No don't you just came back and I need to do some shopping anyway

Jackie-Can I come with

Tyrone-Sure

So after they went shopping they ran into Rachel who was ecstatic to see her again as they were talking Jackie picked up some extra stuff without noticing till they reached the check out line and noticed that they got more than they needed

Jackie-Sorry

Tyrone-It's fine I won't need to shop for a while and I won't need to buy women products for a month

Jackie-Oh sorry

Tyrone-No prob you need this stuff

Jackie-Don't worry I'll get a job

Just then there were gunshots in the store

Thug-Alright everybody to the ground now!

Thug-And up against the wall

Everyone did what they were told except Tyrone who walked up to them

Thug-I said on the ground now

Tyrone-Please sir can't we talk about this?

The thug then shoots five rounds but Tyrone followed his eye movement and knocked the gun out of his hands and kicks him outside to the police he then went to pay for his stuff, pick up Jackie and left not saying another word till Jackie asked what happened in the car

Jackie-When did you learn how to do that

Tyrone-When you left I decided to take my mind off you so I read some books on body movement and learn how to dodge stuff when something was thrown at me during school

Jackie-Cool

Tyrone-Of course It took a while and a lot of dodgeballs to master it

Jackie-Ouch

Tyrone-Now it's a self-defense mechanism

Jackie-Cool so you can dodge gunfire

Tyrone-Only the first five shots after that I'm screwed so I need to be quick and take em down

Jackie-thinking-So he was getting stronger too, that's my Ty

She had smile on her face then blushed when she thought of something else that he "improved" in

After their drive they finally made it back but found a child wearing a blue dress with Dipper and Pacifica

Pacifica-Jackie!

She rushed down the stairs and hugs her

Jackie-Hey Pacifica hey Dipper

Dipper-Good to see you again

Jackie-Yeah sorry for being away for so long

Dipper-Maybe now Tyrone won't be a stick in the mud now

Tyrone-Thanks Dad,Hello Hannah

Hannah- it's time for our date "Onee-chan"

Tyrone-Hannah for the last time I'm too old for you and I'm your brother ,and finally stop watching my anime collection!

Hannah-You say something because all I hear is wedding bells " Onee-chan"

Tyrone-Mom! you said you'd keep her out of my room!

Pacifica-Yeah she keeps finding the key sorry also you're going to have watch her this weekend. Bye

Tyrone-Wait what!?

Pacifica and Dipper-Bye!

The trio then waved goodbye to the parents as they entered a limo

Tyrone- sigh-Why can't Rachael watch her. Might as played along with her attics for now,okay let's go inside and have our wedding Dinner

Hannah-What is it?

Tyrone-Nachos and for dessert a "wedding" chocolate cake

Hannah cheered till she noticed Jackie and hid behind her brother

Hannah-Who is that?

Tyrone-This is Jackie a very important person to me that went any for a while but came back today and is going to be living with me

Hannah-Is she that special friend that loves you like I do

Tyrone-Yeah but her love is...different

Hannah-How?

Tyrone-Um well I can't really explained it right now but she is someone I love and she loves me back

Hannah-Okay Tyrone I understand

Jackie-Nachos are ready!

Tyrone-When did you make it

Jackie-While you guys were talking

So they enjoyed their dinner and dessert they went into the living room to watch a movie till there was knock on the door Jackie answered it and saw it was Rachel but drunk

Rachel-(slurred)-Hey Jackie what's up

Jackie-Are you drunk?

Rachel-Yep my first time too

She then fants in her arm which caused Jackie to drag her inside

Tyrone-Where are going to put her

Jackie-We can put her on the couch

Tyrone-Well might as well go to bed, come along Hannah you sleeping with us tonight

Hannah-Yeah!

She then ran into Tyrone's bedroom and changed into a oversized shirt and fell asleep on his bed

Tyrone-C'mon Jackie let's go to bed

Jackie-Tyrone?

Tyrone-Yeah?

He turns around to get kissed by Jackie

Jackie-I love you

Tyrone-I love you too

The two then left to the bedroom to join Hannah in peaceful slumber

* * *

I hope y'all like this chapter hope it wasn't too "fluffy"


	17. Chapter 17

Short and sweet next chapter will be "hot" ;)

* * *

_Somewhere in a beautiful flower field there was a young maiden who was walking in a beautiful dress that was walking towards a man wearing a suit she started running towards him the stranger then opened his arms and pulled her in for a big hug she then backed away and looked at him when she saw his head it resembled a fist they punched her. _Jackie then awoke with a hand on her face she looked at who owned the hand

Jackie-Hannah

She whispers angrily but could not get angry she moved her hand and placed it back on the blanket the three of them were sharing she then kissed her forehead and went back to sleep herself

7:00am

Jackie awoke to see Tyrone was gone and Hannah still asleep she then noticed a note on Tyrone's pillow

Jackie, went to work and dropping Rachel home be back at noon-ish take care of Hannah

Love, Tyrone

Jackie sighs and gets out of bed and walks in the kitchen to find something to eat she then opened the fridge and pulled out bacon and eggs and started cooking the smell the awoke Hannah

Jackie-Hey Hannah

Hannah-Hungry!

She complain as she sat at the table

Jackie-Okay

Jackie then started cooking and placed a plate in front of her

Hannah-I don't like eggs and bacon

Jackie-It's all he has

She then pushes the plate away and crossed her arms

Jackie-Okay then.

Jackie then grabbed the syrup and poured it on her scrambled eggs and began eating which caught her attention

Jackie-You want to try it?

She nods her head Jackie then poured a good amount on Hannah's eggs she then took a bite and smiled at the taste she then began to eat faster and faster till she need something to drink, Jackie then gave her a cup of orange juice, and watched her gulp half of it down.

Jackie-Don't eat too fast and savor the taste.

Hannah-Sorry it's just so good even the bacon when it's drenched in it.

Jackie-Remember to take time and enjoy your food.

Hannah-Yes ma'am, where's Tyrone?

Jackie-He's at work.

Hannah-When is he coming back?

Jackie-At noon

Hannah-Okay

She then took her plate and puts it in the sink and goes to the living room to watch tv Jackie then got dressed wearing a white t-shirt and some jeans she walked up to Tyrone's computer and tries to log-in but found it password protected

Jackie-Hmm let see

She then types in her name and it gave her access

Jackie-He is obsessed but I still love him

She then began job looking for awhile she filled out two for today and just went internet surfing till she wondered why Hannah was so quiet she then peeked her head around the corner and saw that she was asleep Jackie then grabbed her a blanket and placed it on Hannah

Hannah-Onee-chan

She mumbles causing Jackie to smile she then went back to the computer and continued working

Meanwhile

Paul-You seem happy today, for once

Tyrone-Lets just say something came back that makes me happy

12:42 pm

The front door open to an excited sister and a girlfriend

Jackie-Hey welcome back

She then kissed his cheek

Tyrone-How was Hannah?

Jackie-Well she ate,fell asleep for a while and now is on your computer and played games

Tyrone-You guessed my password?

Jackie-It's not that hard when it's my name

Tyrone-Fair enough

Hannah-Onii-chan!

She then tackled and hugged him

Tyrone-Hey sis, Jackie keeping things fun?

Hannah-Eh.

Jackie-Oh I guess you enjoying my eggs this morning was not fun

Hannah-Well...

Jackie-Silences

Tyrone then laughed and walked into the living room and pulled on his tie Jackie then say next to him and cuddle up to him Hannah then sat next them and they started to watch Family Feud after a while Tyrone noticed that both girls were asleep he then picked up Hannah and placed her on Jackie's lap

Tyrone-They are definitely cute together

He then left to his room and on his computer to get some work done he then felt tired himself and fell asleep on the computer

_Dreaming_

_Tyrone,Dipper and Pacifica were in a waiting room as Tyrone paced back and forth in place trying to calm down_

_Dipper-Are nervous?_

_Tyrone-Yes of course I am_

_Pacifica-It's okay you'll be a good one_

_Tyrone-I'm just not sure if I'm ready_

_Dipper-Hey I just like you but I man up and took charge_

_Pacifica-See if your stick of a father can do it you can to_

_Doctor-Mr. Pines_

_They all turned their attention to the doctor he nods his head and follows him to a room_

_Doctor-You ready Tyrone?_

_He nods his and opens both doors a enters a bright room_. He then wakes up from his nap with keyboard indent on his forehead he then noticed that it was midnight he noticed that the girls were in bed and sleeping he then left to the kitchen and found a meal wrapped up for him which surprised him

Tyrone-I guess I'm used to going to bed without dinner he then began eating, I'm glad your back Jackie.


	18. Chapter 18

As Jackie got settled in with Tyrone the two had too watch Tyrone's little sister Hannah

At Tyrone place

Jackie and Hannah were in the living room watching tv while Jackie was braiding his hair that's when the doorbell rang ,Tyrone then answer the door and found Dipper was their

Tyrone-Hey dad

Dipper-Hey Ty, i'm here to pick up Hannah

Hannah then got up and hugged Jackie and Tyrone goodbye

Jackie-Later Kiddo

Hannah-By Onii-sama

The two then walked to Dipper's car and drove off

Tyrone then walked back inside and sat next to Jackie on the couch

Tyrone-So we're alone now and I don't have work today or tomorrow

Jackie then turned and grabbed his face and kissed him she then straddled him while placing her hands on his chest Tyrone then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as they kissed Tyrone felt her tongue lick his bottom lip he then opened his mouth and deepened their kiss as their tongues battled for dominance Jackie pushed him down in the couch and went down to his neck and started sucking making him moan deeply Tyrone then moved his hand from his back the helm of her shirt and lifted it up revealing her b-cup which surprised him

Tyrone-So they grew since the last time I saw them

Jackie-Yeah,they have been growing just for you babe it's because they missed you

Tyrone-They missed this?

He then grabbed her and started to massage them which caused her to moan he then sat up and started sucking on her pink nips casing her to arch. He then pushed her to her back and started his assault on her she then reached for the helm of her pants and unbuckled them he in turned pulled them down leaving him clad in his underwear he then pulled down her pants so that they were evenly naked Jackie then pushed him off the couch so that he was on his back

Jackie-I've waited for this for Three years

She then pulled down his boxers and reveals his throbbing member she then grabbed it and released prematurely Jackie then gave a disappointed look at him

Tyrone-Sorry it's been awhile since a woman touched me their

Jackie-Yeah I can tell,but this makes it more of a challenge

She then turned around and showed her womanhood in his face she then sat down and Tyrone started licking her while she took his member and started sucking hard. Tyron them got up and picked Jackie up he then placed her on her back

Tyrone-Enough foreplay I've waited too long

He the aligned himself with her entrance and ram it into her, causing her to scream with pleasure he then let three years of lust flow out of him as he kept pumping he then picked her up and sat her on her lap making her move on her own she then hugged Tyrone as she kept moving Tyrone then picked her and took her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed he then flipped her around poked around her "exit" Jackie then kicked him off the bed

Jackie-Not that one

Tyrone-Sorry, I guess I let my lust get the better of me

Jackie-That's fine just warn me when you do that, Kay?

Tyrone-Alright

She then smiled and kissed him, Jackie then went down to his member and placed it between her breast and took the tip in her mouth and began moving he then felt his limit and and plunged her head deeper and released inside her causing her to swallow it

Jackie-How about a little warning!?

Tyrone-Sorry

Jackie-Anyway do you feel any better?

Tyrone-Yeah I needed that

Jackie-So did I, I love you

Tyrone-I love you too

They then kissed and heard the doorbell Jackie got dressed and answered it and found a woman in a suit with two men surrounding her

Jackie-Hello?

?-I'm looking for Tyrone Pines

Jackie-May I ask what for

Tyrone then walked out of the room

Tyrone-Who's at the door Jack...

?-Grab him!

The men then pushed Jackie out of the way and tackled Tyrone to the ground

Tyrone-Hey let me go!

Jackie-Tyrone! Let him go

?-Ma'am this man is going to face his crime now

Jackie-Tyrone!

Tyrone-Sorry Jackie I should have told you

Jackie-Tell me what!

Tyrone-I may have created an unstable element but decided it was too !DANGEROUS! if used as a weapon

?-He doesn't care he wants it

Tyrone-So what he overthrow the government

?-So he can protected the world from another dimensional attack like the one years ago, Tyrone if you help us we could protect this world why don't you want to help

Tyrone-Because it already killed people who tried to use it Maryssa

Maryssa-I don't care if the boss wants it he gets it

Tyrone-And I'm guessing he didn't want you

Maryssa-He has own reasons not wanting a woman like me

Tyrone-Maybe it's because your flat?

She then kicked his nuts and stomped on him really fast

Maryssa-At least I'm his type

Tyrone-No your just a side bitch that never gets laid by Tyler

Maryssa-The boss can have me anytime he's just taking his time

Tyrone-Yeah with other women

She then kicked his gut which caused him to get knocked out

Maryssa-Put him in the car

Grunt-What do about her

Maryssa-Leave her she posed no threat

Jackie-That's what you think

She then got up and summons her tendrils and pushes the grunts to that wall

Maryssa-Those arms, you bitch you're that monster that killed my dad

Jackie-I'm not him that was Nipper I'm his daughter Jackie

Maryssa-Get him out of here

The grunts and Maryssa took Tyrone and left leaving Jackie alone

Maryssa-Will settle this monster

The car then created a smoke cloud and disappeared Jackie then went back inside and called everyone of the Pines together

Jackie-I'll get you back Tyrone just wait

* * *

Cant wait for Gravity falls to get here


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the long wait was busy for awhile

* * *

As Tyrone and Jackie finally had some alone time and decided to let out three years of sexual tension but that was cut short soon after

With Tyrone

He awoke in a cell with cameras watching him he then looked around and found a lab set up for him and two guards outside

Tyrone-Let me out!

Maryssa(intercom)-You know what you have to

She said in a annoying sing song voice that he hated when he worked here

Tyrone-For the last time no I made it as a source of energy and you...you people wants it to be a weapon there's no way I can make something like that for you

Maryssa-Oh wah. Tyrone what happened to you, use to be fun and loved working with me and I thought we had a connection

Tyrone-That was back then when she was gone and I never thought I'd see her again

Flashback-One year ago

Tyrone and Rachel passed high school and is now on their way to college after the summer but Rachel got accepted to join a future designer collage but it was in France she she had to make a hard choice but she accepted Tyrone was accepted to Harvard with flying colors they both knew they would have to leave their home but knew they would come back. After the summer Tyrone said goodbye to his parents and took the long plane ride to Harvard it was then he was met with a new friend/roommate Maryssa

Maryssa-Hi I'm Maryssa Jane

Tyrone-Tyrone pines first time here?

Maryssa-Yeah,you?

Tyrone-Yeah let's do our best not to get kicked out

Maryssa-Alright

Through out their entire time here they had each other's backs either with notes or dealing with snobby know-it-alls they would have each other's back till Maryssa told Tyrone to meet her at the café.

Tyrone-Hey what's up

Maryssa-I thought we could just hang out without doing work

Tyrone-That's sounds okay

So Tyrone agreed to this hangout and started talking about normal stuff for once

Maryssa-I can't believe you took a taser underwater just to stop some guy

Tyrone-This guy was the main cause for my...

Maryssa-Your what?

Tyrone-I don't want to talk about it

Maryssa-Sorry

Tyrone-It's cool she not dead or anything she's just somewhere else right now but I know she is going come back

Maryssa-Oh okay

Tyrone-You probably think i'm mushy now

Maryssa-No it's sweet that your still faithful to her

Tyrone-Yeah

Maryssa-Hey I'm going the chem lab later you want to go?

Tyrone-Yeah

So they traveled to the chem lab and began doing experiments Maryssa was testing compounds to make brownies while Tyrone was just mixing safe compounds to make soda till he grabbed an unstable compound and mixed it in it then started to shake and overfill and shake Tyrone then push Maryssa down thinking ahead for a explosion but nothing happened when they looked up they saw a small cube that was changed g colors Tyrone picked up a clamp and held it close to his face he then touched it and found it was safe to hold

Maryssa-Tyrone what did you do?

Tyrone-I don't know but what I did made this

He gestured to the cube

Just then a teacher came in and found the two

Teacher-What are you kids doing

Maryssa-Sorry sir but kinda got carried away

The teacher then noticed the cube in Tyrone's hand

Teacher-What is that?

Tyrone-I don't know sir but I made and I'll take full responsibility for it

He then hands it to the teacher and left with Maryssa

The next day

Tyrone awoke to the sound if his phone ringtone he then answered it and realized it was Maryssa

Maryssa-Tyrone! Get to the science department hurry!

She then hangs up and Tyrone got dressed and hurried to the chem lab and found men in black suits talking to Maryssa and the Teacher

Maryssa-This is the man

Black Suit-Are you responsible for this?

He then pulled out the rainbow cube

Tyrone-Yes sir but it was by accident

Maryssa-It's true

Black Suit-Anyway pack your things we need you and this girl to come with us

Tyrone-Y-Yes sir

After a hour of packing and saying goodbye to friends the two were off to undisclosed military location where they began working on making multiple cubes after a while they were done he was rewarded with a check as he went home he noticed the cubes he then followed him and found saw them put them in something as he was watching as they picked it up and saw that it was a weapon the cube then drained out

?-It only lasted for 2 minutes

?-Sorry they aren't made for weapon use boss

Boss-I don't care you said that this kid is and genius

?-Please just give him time I know he'll get it

Boss-He better and remember this affects you too Maryssa

Tyrone was shocked to see her and to make matters worse he actually trusted her and started to have feelings for her he had enough he then ran of the building and back to his apartment and pack everything he could carry he then called Rachel who was in town for a fashion tour she pulled up 10 minutes later she pulled up and saw Tyrone running into the car

Tyrone-Drive! Now

She never saw him so scared she did what she was told and drove off just then his apartment with up in flames Rachel then got startled but noticed Tyrone was unfazed by it

Rachel-What is going on!?

Tyrone-Right now you just need to know that I'm going back to gravity falls

Rachel-Tyrone, what is happening !

Tyrone-Rachel right now I just need to get back to gravity falls

She asked no more question as they drove to Gravity falls. Tyrone then noticed a blockade at the entrance he then told Rachel to stop and got out of the car

Tyrone-Thanks Rachel I'll be fine from her

She then drove ahead to the checkpoint while Tyrone got out and ran through the forest but then spotted flashlights he then climbed a tree and jump through trees till he reached the shack and found Gem he decided to lay low their till the search was off after that week Tyrone was off he already cashed his checks before this all happened and luckily his account was protected by the Northwest top security protection his grandparents got him he could access even when the heat was up he set up his life back in gravity falls soon after and continued school online. A year later he got a job at greasy diner and realized his life was going down the drain till that knock on his door


	20. Chapter 20

_S'up Readers their going to be a surprise at the end get ready _

* * *

_After Tyrone was kidnapped by Maryssa the two began how they first met which turned out bad,because Maryssa was just using his invention for new weapons and he realized that he was being used he then escaped back to gravity falls and leaved out the rest of his life till his past came back _

_With Jackie _

She was pacing around in the apartment biting her nails

Mabel-Jackie calm down it Tyrone is anything like Dipper i'm sure he'll be fine

Pacifica-Don't forget sweaty and awkward

Dipper-Hey!

Everyone then laughed but Jackie then walked out to the balcony to get some fresh air she then pulled out her phone

Jackie-Hey it's me. I-I need your help

?-Okay Jackie what do you need?

_With Tyrone_

He was just sitting around doing nothing while Maryssa was telling him to make the cubes but he just ignored her

Maryssa-Tyrone, I done waiting either make it or die and don't give me "I have nothing to live for" crap, we just want to use your cubes to build weapons for the government

Tyrone-And there it is, why would I build weapons for a failing government that not only hides stuff but also tied to take my great grunkle stan to prison

Maryssa-Tyrone i'm trying to help you

Tyrone-Really?

Maryssa-If the government found out about this before my department did you would have either been kidnapped or killed for what you know

Tyrone-Yeah I don't see that happening

Maryssa-We'll you better make or will cut open your head and read your contents of your brain and make it ourselves and by the no one survives that

Tyrone-Fine but before you kill me can I call my girlfriend and tell her goodbye

Maryssa-Fine

A guard then handed him a phone and he dialed her phone but instead a portal open and black tendrils grabbed him and pulled him through he then appeared in his apartment everyone had this dumbfounded look Jackie then hugged him glad to see him okay

Dipper-What just happened

Tyrone-I don't know I was trying to call Jackie then out of nowhere some tendrils came out and pulled me through and I ended up here

Jackie-It was my Dad,Nipper

Dipper-Wait you called him why?

Jackie-He owed me a lot of favors for takin me

Tyrone-We'll i'm glad i'm back home

_Meanwhile_

Maryssa-I'm sorry, I-I don't what happened

She was then shot in the arm and tumbled over to her side her boss then kicked her gut multiple times

Boss-You better find him or your going to die her like the bitch you are

He then left her as she struggle to get up

Maryssa-Why do I put up with him

?-Because you love him

Maryssa-Shut up

?-Why because you might be going insane

Maryssa-SHUT UP!

?-When are you going to give up and accept that you are useless to him

Maryssa-Please stop talking to me

she then passed out and fainted on the floor. She then awoke hours later in her apartment and next to her boss

Maryssa-Uug, not again.

She then got up and found naked

Maryssa-You are sending me mixed signals do you love me or not

she then went to the bathroom to find her a total mess; she then started to clean herself up

Boss-Oh good your up about time

Maryssa-Shut up

He then wrapped his arms around her and started to smell her and kiss her neck which sent chills down her spine as his hand move up to her breast and cup one of them

Maryssa then pushed him away

Maryssa-Stay away from me, we're done got it

Boss-Why, is it because I shot you

Maryssa-I'm done okay I don't want this anymore I don't need you anymore

Boss-Okay then get dress and I'll have the security escort you out and you fired

Maryssa-Fine go ahead fire me see if I care as long as i'm away from you

He then grabbed her and tossed her on the bed and pinned her down

Boss-Well at least let me give you a going away "present"

He then took out his member and plunged it deep inside her and moved fast and hard casueing her to scream in pain

Maryssa-Please stop! It hurts Boss!

Boss-My Name is Drake bitch

He then grabbed her neck and choked her as he kept pumping she then released everything inside her he then continued pumping in her till her eyes fell the back of her head

Drake-Hahahah, you passed out from this now that's funny

He then continued raping her as she started crying and her mouth was opened and her tongue was out he kept doing that till morning

_The Next Morning _

Jackie awoke clad in her underwear he walked to the front door to get the newspaper and found a giant box and the newspaper on top she used her tendrils and picked it up it then started to move she then placed it down and woke up Tyrone he then opened the box and fell back in shock at what he saw, Jackie then looked in the box and covered her mouth in shock and fear as she saw a naked Maryssa tied up,covered in seman with a ball gag in her mouth with a note

_As you can see I know where you are, Will be in touch Tyrone _

Jackie-Tyrone what do we do?!

Tyrone-We'll we either take him head on which would end in someone dying in the middle of the conflict or we leave and stay hidden from the world and just live on the road

Jackie-Um

* * *

Here' the surpise you guys pick the outcome help me deceide which will be the their will be a poll on my profile soon

And Rember #disanceyourselffromrelaity also tell me if that works


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the long wait I needed to get the blood pumping back in my brain

* * *

Tyrone and Jackie were trying to decide what to do should they fight or hide so Tyrone asked Jackie

Tyrone-What do you think we should Jackie

Jackie-We should fight back Tyrone so that they can't bother us anymore, if we can take him down we can be free from them and they won't bother us anymore.

Tyrone-Jackie I know with your power and my smarts I don't think we stand a chance against the entire government

Jackie-C'mon Tyrone we can take them

Tyrone-Okay, Jackie lets just sit down and talk about this your just filled with pent up anger and your not thinking clearly, let's just sit and calm down okay

Jackie crossed her arms and sat down on the couch looking away from Tyrone as he sat down and looked over at her

Jackie-Okay what do we do Ty

She asked with annoyed tone

Tyrone-Well we can erase their memory

Jackie was still confused till he pulled out a frame with stanford and stanley

Tyrone-Look my Dad told me about their secret long lost great uncle ford, he was able to get the government to forget about them and we're going to do the same

Jackie-That sounds boring

Tyrone-The faster we get this done the faster we can put that energy to good use

He then began to kiss her neck as she shivered

Jackie-Not now after we take care of them

Tyrone-Fair enough , let's get to the mystery shack

As they made their way to the shack they past his great gruncle stanley's grave Tyrone stop in his tracks leaving Jackie confused

Jackie-Tyrone c'mon

She then noticed and looked at Tyrone who was paying his respect, she then joined him. After they were done they made their way to the shack when they got their they saw that it was surrounded with block trucks they then noticed water spewing out of the house it was Gem and Alejandro fighting back to protect the shack

Tyrone-Wow they are really getting better with their skills, okay while Gem and Al are busy with the government we'll….Jackie?

he looked around and saw her fighting with Gem and Al as she grab them with her tendrils and tossed them around like dolls while laughing like crazy

Tyrone-We'll I guess i'll go with my plan he then ran inside and found the the vending open he then noticed knocked out government people he made his way down where he found his great grunkle Ford fighting off his share of goons

Ford-Ah Tyrone I could use a little help grab those gloves and knock out those guys

He then grabbed the gloves and started fighting with Ford after several hours they took care of everyone and tied them up

Ford-Okay now that's done can you tell me what's going on

Tyrone-I'll explain later right now I need that mind eraser gun

Ford-I thought that so I already have it hooked up over there

Tyrone-Good but we might need to increase the output

Ford-How much?

Tyrone-The entire world and probably send a virus to the government servers to delete our files on this matter

Ford-I like the way you think Tyrone

Ford then started fiddling with the controls and increased the output and was ready to activate it Tyrone then texted everyone to cover their ears, he hoped that they did and turned it on, outside a blue sound wave hits the entire world and everyone showed symptoms of headaches and foam around the mouths after it was done the government agents got up and looked around to find that they could not identify what was going on around them they then spotted the shack and remembered that this was the same shack the other agents made the mistake of accusing of being dangerous

Agent-Oh man it that tourist trap that power's department took

Agent(2)-Oh man don't tell us we did a power fail, alright everyone pack up were done here

The agents then left the site

_Mewhile _

Tyrone-We did it!

Ford-Nice job Tyrone

Tyrone and Ford then left and to inspect the damage they found their family tied up they then began to untie them and made sure that they won't effected by the blast Ford untied and dragged them inside after a while they started to wake up

Ford-Okay does anyone remember anything about what happened?

Jackie-I remember wanting to fight and then getting knocked out

Tyrone-Well we don't have to worry about them anym…

Tyrone was cut off by Tyler aka "Drake" aka "Boss" shooting Tyrone in his back sending him to the ground. Jackie then screamed and saw him

Tyler-I told you I knew where to find you

Ford-How come you weren't affected by the blast we made sure that it hit world wide

Tyler-Please like i'm going didn't think of that, i've been watching you guys for awhile and I know all of your tricks Pines family especially you Stanford

Ford-Wait a minute, Bill?

Tyler then removed his face and showed the triangle demon

Bill-Good to see you again Ford how have you been?

Tyrone-Bill, why did you shoot me? I thought you we're good

Bill-Yeah I just didn't want that Amanda getting in the way of my plans for this family

Tyrone-Bastard

Tyrone then fainted from blood loss.

Bill-Look he didn't die yet I still need him alive

Bill then disappeared and left the pines family to fix up Tyrone

* * *

Yeah, Bill's back and to those who thought I made Bill was good guy don't make me laugh I had this plan from the start and I never see Bill as a good guy ;p


	22. Chapter 22

_Well this the end of the story sorry if it sucked _

* * *

_Tyrone Finally got the government of his back and then shot in his back by an old "friend"_

"Bill! why did you shot Tyrone?" Mabel yelled

"Maybe it's because I wanted to shoot Dipper but he's not here so I'll shoot his son

Jackie was now pissed she used her tendrils to grab him and pinned him to a tree and started striking his body making bloody holes in the demon's puppet body till Mabel pulled her back

"Stop, there's no point in killing him it's not his physical form." Mabel stated

"You're lucky that Mabel is stopping me, Bill." She said as Mabel held her back

Bill then disappeared and everyone crowded around Tyrone and took off his shirt to inspected the wounds and found that he wasn't bleeding, Tyrone then started moving

"Damn that was closed." He groaned as he got up

"Are you okay?" Jackie asked in fear

"Yeah, it's a good thing I was able to dodge that" Tyrone said in relief

"Then why did you faint?" Jackie asked

"It was a close call" Tyrone said to her

"Man, you are weak human Tyrone."

Tyrone then got close to her ear and whispered "Not in bed". Jackie then blushed and smiled

"Anyway, I need to place seals around the house Gem, Al I need you guys to escort everyone home and place seals at their homes kay?" She asked her child

"Yeah mom" Al and Gem said in unison

The two then walked Tyrone and Jackie back to their apartment after they were done they said goodbye.

"Now that we're finally alo…

Jackie then grabbed Tyrone with her Tendrils and pulled him towards the bedroom.

The Next Day

Tyrone awoke with Jackie on top of her he then gently moved her and went to the kitchen to get started on breakfast just then Jackie's hand wrapped around his waist

"Hey sweetie how are you this morning?"

"Well it's been a hectic week, but I'm glad that we are together now."

"Yeah, it finally good to be together again and now what do her?" Jackie pointed to the Marissa who was on the couch asleep

"Well we have to ask her to leave soon, but she been through a lot lets just leave her for awhile and when she wakes up will ask her to leave okay?" Tyrone asked

"Fine, I'm just tired of not scream when I'm in bed." Jackie said

"Okay Jackie I know we haven't seen each other in awhile but you have you've changed a lot." he said

"Sorry, my dad dimension really messed me up while I was there I'm trying to be nice again

"It's fine I just really miss my nice Jackie." He said as wrapped his arm around her waist she then snuggled up to him

"Don't worry she'll be back soon." She said as she as Marissa started to wake up she looked around and saw Tyrone and Jackie

"What happened?" Marissa asked

"You were tricked Marissa just used by an old enemy and I'm sorry." Tyrone said to her Marissa then covered her face and started going to the stages of denial she then broke down and started crying she then looked up at the two

"I'm sorry I'm sorry Tyrone, I was selfish and I wanted money I fell to my greed and I hurt you, please forgive me?" She asked "you're the only friend I have please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, Marissa but I think you should leave." Tyrone said

"Alright I guess this is goodbye then?" Marissa asked, Tyrone then nodded she got up and left his apartment never to be seen again.

"Tyrone are you okay?" Jackie asked

"It's fine besides I have you back, so I can be happy again." He said as he pulled her close and kissed her Jackie then wrapped her arms around his neck, Tyrone then pulled her to the couch and on his lap Jackie then removed her oversized shirt leaving her in her underwear, Tyrone then removed his. She then began to massage his chest Tyrone then pulled her in close for another kiss Tyrone then grabbed her waist and slid his hands down to her plump soft ass she moaned as he started rubbing it

"Jackie I really missed you, you are the most important person in my life and I'm just glad that you're back in my life." He said which made Jackie smile

"I love you Tyrone you know that?" She asked

"I know I love you too Jackie." He said as he removed her bra to get look at her scrumptious breast he then nips her nipple which caused her to moan he then pulled down her panties and started prodding her asshole he then inserted his middle finger in her and her tendrils came out

"Oh that's intriguing." He then grabbed it and stuck in her ass she gasped at this new sensation she then began moving it in and out he tongue was sticking out as she pleasured herself Tyrone then pushed her to the floor and lifted her legs over her head pulled the tendril out and licked the hole himself she moaned again as he inserted his fingers she was going crazy she grabbed her breast and started massaging them as he continued licking and fingering her.

"Tyrone I want you inside me." She then moved him back to the couch and aligned herself with his dick and sat down on it and started riding him fast her breast jiggled in his face he then pulled him close and to her chest he took in her sweet scent of her sweat Jackie could felt his limit so she got up and inserted him in her anal and slammed down on his balls going crazy fast he then grabbed her boobs with his mouth and started sucking on them Jackie was going faster and faster as he was reaching limit she pulled him out her ass and in her pussy and released it her womb they were both sweating and breathing hard "Jackie?"

"Yeah?" She asked

"I kinda cummed in you what will happen if you get…"

"I don't care about that, Tyrone, I love you and If I have your child then that will be okay, I know that you'll be a great dad." She said with a smile Tyrone smiled back and hugged her

"and I know that you'll be a great mom." He said in her ear

"But you know doing this the first time might not work so…" Tyrone then gulped and was being dragged to the bedroom by a tendril

Few Months Later

Near a beach side apartment in Miami there stood a red hair madden she was staring out to the sea as the air blew in her hair she then heard the front door open she didn't need to look to know who it was

"Hey babe." The man said as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and rubbed it "So how was the doctor?" He asked

"She's doing fine nothing abnormal yet unlike your hair." She said as she looked at the gray-haired man

"Hey it's your fault that my hair turned like this." He stated the woman laughed and continued looking at the sea Tyrone then joined her.

"You know ever since we moved here you always seem to stare out into the sea why is that, I know you get bored of that?" He asked her

"You know a normal person would, but when I stare out into the ocean and watched the calm waves crash onto the beach it makes me feel at peace and when you're with me it feels like heaven." She stated

"You know Jackie I'm glad I fell in love with you I thought that I would be lonely for the rest of my life, but when you tricked me on that date all of those thoughts went away thank you for everything." He said as he placed his hand on her hand showing off their wedding rings Jackie then kissed his cheek

"I love you too Tyrone." She said as they watched the sunset.


End file.
